Willet's Abc's
by angelcake1999
Summary: I have the same story on Wattpad. This is just a compilation of Willet one shots. (Wilbur RobinsonXViolet Parr) Expect lots of stuff. R&R please Criticism welcomed with open arms
1. A is for Accidents

Violet was walking to her English class alone. Just like everyday. She was not popular at all. She had one friend at her last school but they had to move because her dad exposed them again. Violet liked the company but she preferred to stay invisible. She never really liked standing out in a crowd. Well she never liked crowds period, her claustrophobia was too bad.  
>But she was walking too class when SLAM! This kid ran square into her knocking her over and dropping everything she had in her arms.<br>"I am soo sorry I didn't see you." Said the kid. He was gangly looking with his hair coming to a point in the front.  
>"It's okay. I am used to it." Violet replied barely audible.<br>"I am Wilbur Robinson." He said smiling helping her pick up her things.  
>"Violet Parr." She told him still mumbling.<br>"Well I am sorry Violet. I didn't see you." He said helping her get up off the ground.  
>"It's fine." She said looking at her feet. If you looked closely at the girl. You could see that half her ear was invisible.<br>She still didn't have full control of her invisibility yet. So if she got scared, hurt, or embarrassed then something was bound to disappear.  
>"Are you sure. I feel really bad about this." Wilbur said to the shy girl.<br>"It'sfinereally." She said letting her words run together. "Ihavetogettoclass." She said leaving he boy behind staring at her. When she got into class they had to give presentations on Shakespeare or something like that. She sat in the back of class taking notes and doodling on her paper. When she went to lunch she was going to the bathroom when WHAM! She fell to the floor again and looked at the person she ran into. It was the same boy she ran into before.  
>"I am soo sorry" Wilbur told her again.<br>Violet could feel her pinky disappear this time and she got up her self and kept walking. Keeping her head down. "Accidentshappenitsfine. Don'tworryaboutit."  
>Wilbur grabbed her arm. Thank The Lord she thought. He had grabbed the arm with all her fingers visible.<br>"What do you want." She said this time meeting his eyes.  
>"I want to make it up to you." Wilbur said meeting her eyes back.<br>"Why?" She asked looking back down at her feet. No one was ever this nice to her. She was never told sorry to. Never held someone's voluntary attention for more than a minute before.  
>"Because I feel really bad about this." He told her sincerely. "Here. Lets see a movie sometime."<br>"Um. I don't know. Idontthinkmy..." She started.  
>"Friday." He said walking away.<br>Violet stood there dumbstruck. ::What. Just. Happened:: she asked herself in her mind. She had a date on Friday. She went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her foot and half of her arm were missing. She started to panic. She went into a stall and pulled out her phone and called her mom.  
>"Mom?" She said in a whispered panic.<br>"What's wrong sweetie? What disappeared?" Her mother responded.  
>"My foot and half of my arm." She replied still panicked.<br>"Sweetheart. Calm down. Accidents happen. Just calm down." Her mother cooed.  
>Violet started to breath normally. Then her arm and foot reappeared. "Thanks mom." She told her mom.<br>"Your welcome." Her mother replied. Then Violet hung up. Got out of the stall and went to class.  
>The entire rest of the day all she could think about was her date with Wilbur.<p> 


	2. B is for Blood

Violet was used to fighting. She was a pretty good fighter too. She was invisigirl so she was used to fighting. Wilbur knew she was a good fighter, she had spared him when they sparred. She never kicked him as hard as she could. She never hurt him intentionally. If she hurt him it was accidental. The she felt really bad about it. Wilbur always assured her that is was okay. Wilbur never hurt Violet either. She usually blocked everything he threw at her.

Violet was walking in school and someone pushed her into John. John was the biggest guy in school. He was a crackhead who was in and out of school and had really bad anger issues. Today he was just a walking time bomb. When Violet fell into him he lost it.

"What the hell is your problem. Do you think it's funny to just run into people?" John screamed at her.

"No. I am sorry I didn't mean to. I am sorry." Violet replied innocently. She tried to walk away but he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"I'll show you sorry." John said getting really close to her face. He lifted her off the ground and threw her across the hall into the lockers on the other side. She hit the lockers hard. She fell on her side and tried to get up but was then kicked in the face. She saw blood drip to the floor. She was not going to fight back. But she was not going to sit here and get killed.

She stood up and he threw punch after punch. She blocked some of them but not all. Many of them caught her stomach and ribs. Then he pushed her to the corner and grabbed her head. He bashed her head against the wall. She fell to the ground after that holding her head. Everything became fuzzy. Then she saw some silver and rolled away just in time as a switchblade came down on the floor where she just was. She tried to get up but fell back down again. Everyone watching this was laughing their heads off. Everyone but one. Violet's friend Casey. She left just as he almost stabbed her to go get Wilbur.

Casey ran to Wilbur's class and threw open the door. She didn't care about the teacher at that point. She knew Wilbur wouldn't either once he found out what she had to say.  
>"Wilbur! Violet bumped into John and now he is trying to stab her! Come on!" Casey screamed at him. Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. Then they looked back at Wilbur. The teacher tried to pull her out of the class but yanked her arm away from him.<p>

"Do you not understand her life is at stake here!" She screamed at the teacher. "COME ON WILBUR THERE IS NO TIME!" She ran to the back of the class and yanked him out of his seat. They took off down the hall.

"Are you serious?"he asked turning a corner.

"Yes I am fucking serious. Why do you think I yanked you out of class dumb-ass! I swear sometimes you can be so goddamn thick!" She replied back. Then he saw the crowd and sprinted even faster. Then what he saw next made his heart drop.

Violet dodged every knife stroke so far. Until one caught her forearm. Blood started gushed out of it. Her vision kept getting fuzzier and fuzzier. He caught her shoulder next. The cut was deeper. Now she was fading in and out. Then the blade caught her midsection. Right above her hip. She had had enough. The knife was stuck in her side. She finally just kicked John in the balls then gave him a round house to the head. He tumbled to the teachers feet.

"Thank goodness you are here." He said innocently. "I was just walking when I bumped into Violet and then she started beating me up?"

"Wh..." She tried to shout but the pounding in my head became too much. She looked down at my side and pulled out the knife. She felt the back of my head and it was oozing blood. Then she reached for my forehead but stopped. She started to sway. The next thing she knew. Wilbur was carrying me to the nurse's office where we were told to wait for the ambulance there.

"Wilbur?" She asked weakly.

"Shhh. It's okay. Don't speak. The teachers know what really happened." He said softly. He laid me down on the cot in the nurse's office. After hearing that I breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"Ithurts." She said really softly letting her words run together. Those two little words were practically like a knife to the heart for him. He hated seeing her like this. Those two words kept ringing in his head though. It hurts.<p>

"It will be okay." He said soothingly. Then he heard the sirens in the parking lot. He saw the men come and take her away on a stretcher. She looked back at him. He didn't see the girl he knew. He saw a scared little girl. She was scared. He felt awful he couldn't do anything for her though. He wasn't there to help her when she needed him. He sat there for an hour Or two. He couldn't tell. Just then the principal came in with his mom.

"Come on Wilbur we need to go. Violet is about to have surgery." Franny said got up and ran out of the room. Surgery! He was in shock. But from what he could tell the only serious injury was her side.

"W- what does she need surgery for?" He asked his mom anxiously.

"She is getting stitches. Not surgery. Sorry. I wanted to get you moving so we could go." She said kind of ashamed. "She is getting stitches on her side, shoulder, forehead, forearm, and the back of her head." Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief.  
>They reached the hospital in about ten minutes. Wilbur ran out of the car and to the front desk where he ran into Helen Parr.<p>

"Is she okay? When can we see her?" Wilbur asked frantically

"Honey. Calm down. She is fine. We will be able to see her in 15 minutes." Helen said smoothly. She knew her daughter would be fine. She suffered worse before. The life of a super was not easy. Of course Wilbur didn't know she was a super. She knew Violet has debated on telling him many many times but has decided not to every single time.

Wilbur sat down in a chair breathing a huge sigh of relief. She would be okay. He still could have stopped the entire scene if he might have been there. He sat deep in thought for an hour when Helen came back down to the lobby.

"She is in room 207. Second floor third door on the left." She said with a smile. Wilbur jumped out of his seat and practically ran to the elevator.

Violet was in the hospital. His girlfriend of 4 years was in the hospital. His best friend was in the hospital. He thought about all the times they hung out in middle school. how they were friends in elementary school. he remembered how she made the move to kiss him first. She tried to tell him something many times but decided against it. Something his parents knew but wouldn't tell him. She had been stabbed in the side by a crazy crackhead. She was in the hospital...*DING*. The bell for the second floor went off and the doors opened. He reached Violet's room and swung open the door. He saw her there sleeping with the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor.

He sat down it the chair beside her. She started to wake up.

"Wilbur?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm here don't worry. Everything will be okay. I won't leave you alone" He said softly to her. He took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb against her knuckles.

"Thank you." She said to him giving him a slight smile.

He kept true to his word. He didn't leave the room that day. He slept in the chair to keep her company. When she woke up in the morning she found him still sitting there with her. She saw him and admitted to herself, "I am lucky to be in love with my best friend."


	3. C is for Confessions

Violet sat there alone in her room facing the truth. She had to tell him. It was about time. Her mom even asked her why she hadn't told him yet. They had been dating for a few years now and had been friends for even longer. She knew she had to eventually but put it off for so long because she was scared. Scared she would lose him if he knew she was a freak.

"Hey Vi." Wilbur said coming in her room with a smile. Just out of sudden reaction she disapeared.

"VIOLET! What happened where are you! What?!" WIlbur started screaming scared.

"Wilbur calm down. It okay I am right here." Violet said reappearing holding his shoulders.

"BUT YOU WERE THERE THEN YOU WEREN'T AND YOU JUST..." Wilbur screamed at her.

"Wil.." She started.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? I MEAN..." Wilbur kept going on.

"Oh enough of this." She said to herself finally after he had been pacing the room for 5 minutes babbling on.

"WILBUR!" She screamed at him getting his attention finally. "Will you please let me talk."

Wilbur sat down. He had never seen her like this before. She fucking disappeared and she was being all calm about it. I mean come on. He looked at her. Waiting for her to explain.

"I.. I.. j-just. Ugh! Why is it so hard to say this!" She sat down next to him exasperated. She held her head in her hands as her elbows rested on her knees.

Wilbur looked at her and put an arm around her. "It's okay. You can tell me anything." He told her comfortingly.

I am invisigirl. Why were those words so hard to say. She had said them to herself many times before. But why was this different.

"I can't do this. I can't do this right now. I can't tell you yet. I am sorry Wilbur I just can't." Violet said not even moving her head from her hands. "Please. C-can you just leave me alone for now?" SHe asked looking up at him on the verge of tears.

"Yea. Sure. Call me if you need me. We can hang out tomorrow." Wilbur said knowing to drop the subject and leave.

"Yea sure. Tomorrow." She said like a parrot. She would tell him tomorrow. Just how should she tell him.

*TOMORROW*

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Violet is knocking on the Robinsons' front door. She knows she has to tell him today. She really can't put it off any longer.

"Ring My doorbell. Knocking isn't loud enough." said Spike.

"NO NO NO NO. My doorbell is louder. Plus you rang his last time." Dimirti said.

Violet gave a half smile and walked towards Dimitri's doorbell when Franny came to the door.

"Oh. Come in Violet. Come on." Franny said ushering her in. "Wilbur is up stairs in his room-"

"Actually can I talk to you for a minute?" Violet said cutting her off.

"Yea sure. What do you need?" Franny said sitting her down on the couch.

"You know I am a super and I am trying to tell Wilbur and it is not really working out. I tried yesterday but I couldn't even get the words out. I don't know what to do. He needs to know. I accidentally disappeared in front of him yesterday and he flipped out. What do I do?" Violet asked looking at her shoes.

"I am sorry sweetie. I don't know what to tell you. All I can say is be honest with him. I know that it's hard but it's all I can give." Franny said apologetically.

"It's fine. I was figuring that is what you would say." Violet shrugged.

"Hey mom! Who was that at the door?" Wilbur said running through the hall. Then he stopped and saw Violet. She looked exhausted. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked as Franny got up to leave.

"Honestly. No." She confessed. Wilbur moved and sat down beside her.

"You can tell me." Wilbur said honestly.

"Look. What I am about to tell o-or show you is not easy." She said looking up at him. "Please. Just don't freak out."

Wilbur looked at her confused as she got up. She took one long look at him and vanished into thin air. He looked around but she wasn't there. But her clothes were still there like she was still wearing them. She just wasn't there.

"Vi... are you there?" Wilbur asked tentatively.

"Yes. I-I am" She said quietly stuttering some. She then reappeared and sat down next to him.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I-I just. I..." She was trying to speak but she kept choking on tears. She started crying and ran to the door and got out. Wilbur followed her. She disappeared when she got out the door. He followed the clothes outline. He gave it some distance before continuing to follow her. She stopped in the backyard. She sat down next to the bushes. Then she reappeared.

Tears were flowing down her face. Then she saw Wilbur walk toward her. She put up a force field around herself. It flickered out though. She was not focused enough to make a full one. She tried again but Wilbur caught her arm.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked still holding her arms.

"You were going to say I was a freak. I was too weird. I-I am..." She started crying again.

"You are none of those things. You are you. That is why I like you." He said putting his arm around her and bringing her close.

She leaned into the taller boy and cried. He didn't think she was weird. He liked her for her. "Your mean *sniff* you don't think I am a freak?" She asked confused.

"No. Why would you think I thought that?" He responded almost disgusted.

"Because I am not normal. I-I can do things that make me stand out. I always wanted to be normal. I always thought that is what everyone wated me to be." She answered.

"Number one. Why would you want to be normal? Number two. Don't ever think that I would call you weird." He said firmly.

"Before we were frozen supers were outlawed. We could never use our powers. We were told to fit in. Don't stand out. You are not wanted anymore. They said to join them or go away." She explained.

"Wow. I never knew that." He said amazed.

"We had to go into hiding. I always wanted to be normal. I just wanted to fit in." She confessed.

"Oh." He said not knowing how to respond.

"Yea." She said sadly.

"I was almost earased from existence." Wilbur confessed back.

"What?" Violet asked confused. Wilbur explained the entire deal. (You already know it or else you wouldn't be reading this story)

"Wow. I never knew. All because you never locked the garage door too." Violet said amazed.

"Everyone always hangs on the fact that it was because I didn't close the door. UGH." Wilbur said exasperated. Violet smiled and giggled a little.

The rest of the day they stared up at the sky and watched the clouds. Violet kept thinking about what he had said. "Why would you want to be normal." It rang inside her head. Then she figured it out. She wanted to be normal because she didn't like being special. She didn't want to keep the secret she had anymore. She was tired of the responsibility of the secret. Now she shared it with someone. She never regretted it.


	4. D is for Dance

**This was the most fun to write. This one is my favorite so far. Let me know if you like it :)**

Violet sat on the couch with her face buried in a magazine and her headphones on. She had the music almost on full blast. She never expected Dash to come out of nowhere and hit the back of her head. He came running in super fast and held his hand out. He was running so fast it didn't take much for the slap to hurt.

"OW! DASH!" Violet managed to say through gritted teeth. She threw off her headphones and stood up. Dash ran by and knocked her feet out from under her. She stood back up and watched for his blur. She caught a glimpse of it by the table. She threw a force field up and it knocked him back.

"HEY NO FORCE FIELDS!" he shouted his usual response. This made her giggle like it always did. then she disappeared. (Thanks to Edna her entire wardrobe could turn invisible with her)

"Where did you go?" Dash asked not really expecting an answer. Then he heard a squeak on the hard wood floors. He ran and knocked her over. Violet reappeared. She had banged her head on the floor pretty hard. Then Dash grabbed her foot. He started pulling her along with him while she was running. Violet couldn't see a thing. Everything was a blur. She hoped for the best and threw a force field in front of him.

*BANG*

Dash had ran into the force field. The force field was then gone and Violet kept going forward and hit the leg of the dinning room table.

"What the hell Dash?" Violet said sitting up rubbing her back. Her back hit the leg almost making her do a back bend around the leg. The table moved back a fair few feet.

"What?" Dash asked perplexed.

"You started this. Now look what you've done." Violet explained.

"If you didn't put up a force field then-" Dash started.

"I WOULD HAVE THROWN UP!" Violet interrupted. This began one of the loudest argument the Parr children had yet. It was so loud they didn't hear the knock at the door.

Wilbur knocked on the door for about 5 minutes. He decided he had enough. He was not very patient. He put his ear to the door and heard yelling. ::Of course. Vi and Dash are at it again:: Wilbur decided to try one more thing.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Violet and Dash got silent. They heard the loud banging on the door. They looked at each other and they knew exactly what each other was thinking. ::Who is that? Did they see anything?:: Dash ran quietly up to the window upstairs. He looked out the window. He ran back down stairs.

"I don't see anyone." Dash told Violet.

Wilbur hid. He knew Dash would look out the window. He stood as close to the wall as possible.

"I-I'll check the door then." Violet said nervously. She walked nervously to the door then paused. "Dash." she whisper yelled. "Straighten the house. Hurry."

"Oh. Got it. " He ran around and about a minute later he gave gher the thumbs up that it was done. So she opened the door slowly only to look at the person standing there.

"God dammit Wilbur! We thought you were someone else." She said letting him in.

"Nope just plain old me." He said with his cocky smile. "Come on. We were going to get ice cream remember?"

"Oh yeah." She said just remembering. ::How could she forget::" Let me get my jacket and some shoes on." Wilbur looked down at her feet as she ran upstairs. He saw a blur run through the hall.

"Hey Dash." Wilbur said chuckling.

"Awww." He whined. "I was trying to scare you."

"Gotta be faster than that." Wilbur said.

"Com-" Violet started popping up behind him.

"AH!" Wilbur screamed. "What the hell was that for?!" Violet took a step bad and hid her face behind her hair. Dash was doubled over on the floor laughing his guts out.

"Sorry Vi." He apologized.

"I-it's fine." She said giving him a small smile.

They started out the door and walked down the street to the ice cream store. They sat and talked for hours. It was starting to get late. They headed to Wilbur house. It started to rain. They ran to the garage.

"Carl let us in!" Wilbur screamed.

"Us? Who's us?" Carl asked.

"CARL OPEN THE DAMN DOOR IT IT POURING RAIN OUT HERE!" Wilbur shouted back.

"Okay okay. Jeez." Carl opened the door. Wilbur and Violet got in and sat down on the floor. Violet was soaked from head to toe. Wilbur wasn't as bad. Violet hugged her knees to her chest and started shivvereing. It was cold in the garage. Wilbur had to admit that.

"Wow. It's really raining out there isn't it?" Carl said jokingly. Then he saw Wilbur's death stare. "I'll go then." Carl said leaving.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked.

"Y-y-yea/ J-just cold." Violet said giving him a small smile.

"Come on." Wilbur said giving her his hand and a smile. She took his hand and went with him. He took her to a tube. She never liked them. They were too small. Wilbur saw her face.

"It will be okay." He said bringing her close. They went up the tube together. They landed in the hallway. They went down the hallway to Franny's practice room. Wilbur opened the door. Franny was just helping the frogs put everything away from practice.

"Hey mom. We kinda got caught in the rain and-" Wilbur said but Franny cut him off.

"Oh my gosh! Wilbur! You knew it was going to rain. What am I going to do with you? Come with me Violet. We need to get you out of those clothes." Franny took Violet with her. She got one of Wilbur old shirts and some sweatpants for her. Wilbur was still in his room drying off. Probably fixing his hair.

Violet went into the empty family room in the east half of the house. She turned on the music channel. She started singing along. She got a magazine from the bin under the side table and started reading. She started singing a little louder than she dared. No one was on this side of the house. They wouldn't hear her. Then her favorite song came on. She smiled then sang along loudly.

"Somebody told me..." She got up and started dancing with the song.

Wilbur's room was right above the room Violet was in. He heard he tv turn on. He turned his head back to the mirror. His cowlick was hanging in his face. He was never going to get it right again. He gave up and went down stairs. He saw Violet dancing around the room like a five year old.

Violet was mid turn when she saw a figure standing in the doorway. She stopped and tripped on her feet and landed on her butt. She looked up at Wilbur who was now standing in front of her. She gave him a shy smile. He helped her up. A new song started. It was a slow song. He pulled her close and danced with her. She didn't know what he was doing. She just went along with it. They danced together till the song ended. A faster song then started.

Wilbur let go of Violet. They both were dancing together but by themselves. They were laughing at each other. Neither of them cared at that point. They were both having fun. Wilbur grabbed her hand and started to spin her. They did the tango. Wilbur let Violet out for a spin then brought her back in. Their feet got tangled up in each other. Violet fell on top of Wilbur. They were both laughing so hard. They sat their laughing for about ten minutes. Violet was trying to stop. Her sides were aching. The harder she tried to stop the more she laughed.

They were both up dancing again. Half way through the next song Violet fell again. She had tripped over her own feet again. She had landed on her foot sideways. She rolled her ankle. It was sore.

"Are you okay." Wilbur asked turning towards her.

"Yea. Just rolled my ankle. That's all." She said standing up again. She almost fell again. She didn't think she rolled it that bad. Before she fell Wilbur picked her up over his shoulder.

"Robinson. Put me down." She said trying to be serious.

"Nope." Wilbur said popping the "p". He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the island. He walked to the freezer to get her an ice pack. He wrapped the ice pack in a towel and put it on her ankle.

"What took you so long to come downstairs?" She asked him.

"I was trying to fix my hair." He confessed. " But to no avail." He added blowing the tuft of hair out of his face. She smiled at him and brushed it back. She put her hands on his face. He leaned in closer. Their lips met. It was sweet. They embraced for a minute.

"Hey guy's what do you want for din-" Carl stopped in the doorway and gave a little squeak.

Violet saw him and disappeared. Wilbur dropped the ice pack.

"What are you guy's doing. I make food here. If you guys were-"Carl started. Wilbur threw a hand over his mouth.

"OW! Did you bite me?!" Wilbur stared at him dumbstruck.

"Don't put you hand over my mouth then." Carl snapped back. He saw The outline of Violet's clothes sneaking out of the kitchen.

"Violet. There is no need to leave." Carl said. Violet reappeared. She gave a tiny smile behind her hair. "But seriously. No sex in the kitchen." Carl said seriously.

Wilbur looked at the robot in awe. Did he really just say that? He looked at Violet. She was trying to look as small as possible. She met Wilbur's eyes. "Spaghetti." She said.

"What?" Carl and Wilbur said together confused.

"Can we have spaghetti for dinner?" Violet said trying to change the subject as soon as possible.

"Coming right up." Carl said getting to work.

Wilbur led Violet out of the kitchen. Wilbur was just as embarrassed or more than she was. He really went there. ::I mean wow. Did he really think they would. NO. They wouldn't.:: Wilbur got that thought out of his head.

"I like that shirt on you." He said. She sat down on the floor next to him. She was in a pair of old grey sweatpants, one of his old captain time travel t-shirts, barefoot, and her hair was still damp. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"Really?" She looked at him blushing.

"Yea. You look great." He said blushing a little. She gave him a little peck on the cheek before leaning into him. He put his arm around her. They sat together for fifteen minutes.

"Dinner!" Carl called them. They didn't come so he went out looking for them. He walked into the living room. He saw them both fast asleep. Violet's head on Wilbur's chest. Wilbur had his arm around her. Carl got a blanket and covered them.

They woke up in the morning. Then they heard the TV still going. Playing the same song that they danced to last night.


	5. E is for an Excellent Question

Wilbur looked at the little box in his hand. He and Violet had been dating for many years. (Wilbur lost count) but had been friends even longer. He talked to her parents the other day. They gave him the go ahead. He had their blessing. That is if she would have him.

Wilbur was going to ask the love of his life Violet Parr to marry him tonight. He would sake her at the same tree they had their first kiss under. He had everything planned out. Why was he so nervous though. Wilbur Robinson rarely got nervous. Now he was petrified. He was about to go pick Violet up for their date. They were not going todo anything fancy that nigh. Neither of them liked the fancy style. Violet didn't like Wilbur spending lots of money on her and Wilbur just didn't like the idea of stuff being over priced just because of where its made or a logo.

Wilbur put the box in his pocket and drove to Violet's apartment. They were both 32. They started dating when they were in 10th grade. Wilbur was so nervous he almost hit 2 squirrels and ran a stop sign. He pulled into the parking lot and went up the stairs to her door. He knocked and waited for what seemed like an eternity for him. Then Violet answered the door.

"Hey. Where are we going?" Violet asked him eagerly.

"I was thinking burgers,ice cream, then a walk in the park?" Wilbur said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Sounds great." Violet said leading him down the stairs.

Wilbur breathed a sigh of relief. He was nervous now. He still had hours before he actually had to ask her.

Violet sensed something was wrong. No matter how much he tried to hide it. She could tell something was really eating away at him. Wilbur was halfway through his burger when she actually said something about it.

"Hey?" Violet said tilting his chin up so he would look at her, "Are you okay?"

"Yea. Why? Is there something wrong? Should I be worried?" Wilbur said beginning to panic.

"Wilbur. Calm down everything is fine. I am just worried about you. Are you okay. You just seem off tonight." Violet told him.

The look she gave him sent him back to she they were kids. When he was trying to ask her out on a date.

*FLASHBACK*

Violet was walking home from school with Wilbur. They weren't talking. Just walking. For Wilbur it had always been so easy to talk to Violet. But now it was impossible. He was trying to ask her out. Like actually on a date. Not just as friends. He wanted to tell her he wanted to be more than friends. He wanted to tell her from the moment he met her he lov-... Liked her.

"Wilbur? Are you okay?" Violet asked him concerned.

"Y-yea. I am fine it's just... Nothing. Just nothing"he responded instinctively.

"No your not. Number one Wilbur Robinson never stutters. Number two you are really really quiet. And that's not like you."Violet told him. She stopped him from walking and gave him a look. A look that says "you can tell me anything. I am your best friend. Don't worry."

"Actually I need to ask you a question."Wilbur confessed.

"Go for it."Violet said looking at him.

"Do you wanna maybe... Possibly...I don't know?" Wilbur started but dropped off.

"Wilbur. What are you trying to tell me?" Violet said trying to hide behind her hair. She knew what was coming. He was going to say he was sic of her. He didn't want to hang out with a freak like her.

"Go on a d-date. With me?" Wilbur said rubbing the back of his neck looking at his shoes.

Violet was take back by the question. She didn't know what to think. She was happy inside but shocked at the same time.

"Y-yea... Sure."Violet said blushing furiously and giving him a small smile.

*FLASH BACK OVER*

Wilbur brought Violet to the park. They were walking hand in hand on the trail. Toward the tree. Wilbur knew what he had to do. It was now or never.

They reached the tree. Violet found a glass bottle with a white ribbon on it and a tag. The tag said: to Violet Parr. She opened the bottle and took out the paper inside of it. The paper inside had a poem written on it. She looked up at Wilbur. She saw him giving her a small smile. She looked at the poem. She knew it was his scrawly handwriting.

I know I can be a pain to every one.  
>My mom, my dad, Carl,even you<br>Something has been telling me  
>I can't be alone.<p>

I need you Violet Parr.  
>More than the tide needs the moon<br>More than earth needs the sun  
>And more than a superhero needs a mask<p>

I don't know how to say this  
>I love you.<br>Turn around and you'll see  
>I can't be without you.<p>

Violet turned around and saw Wilbur on one knee holding a little black box. Was he really about to ask her.

"Wilbur?"Violet said almost whispering.

"Violet. Will you marry me?" Wilbur said looking at the love of his life. He was blushing like mad.

"That is an excellent question." She said throwing her arms around him. Knocking him to the ground. Wilbur looked at her. She was teary and happier than he had seen in a long time.

The rest of the night they spent laying on the grass just looking at the stars. Occasionally they would look at each other and smile. When it started getting cold they headed back to Wilbur's car. When he dropped her off at her apartment he walked her to her door.

"Thank you." Violet said hiding behind her hair like she always did when they were kids.

"For what?"Wilbur asked confused.

"For everything." She said leaning. Wilbur met her half way. They shared  
>a small kiss. It was short and sweet but just as passionate as any other.<p>

Then Wilbur looked at his fiancé. Then he whispered back. "Your welcome"


	6. F is for Forget

Violet was so excited she was going to get to see Wilbur. It had been 3 weeks since they last saw each other. She was travelling on Super business and he was in a lot of clubs. They never really got to see each other much. Violet was getting on her Converse as she was going out the door. She was going to meet him at the ice cream place. She was 10 minutes early. She didn't mind to wait.

_12:55. Five minutes till I get to see him._

_1:20 Maybe he is running late?_

_1:45 Maybe I should call him_

_3:00 He didn't forget. He couldn't forget._

_4:30 She knew it. She was just some replaceable girl. She was invisible. Just like always. With every one. I f he doesn't show up in 10 minutes I am going home._

_5:00 He forgot me. Just like everyone else._

"Sweetheart. Who ever you are waiting for is not coming. Sorry. You have been waiting 5 hours for this joker and he doesn't show up. Why don't I give you a ride home?" A waitress said to her.

"N-no I-it's fine. I-I live just up the road." Violet said hugging her arms around herself. She got up from the table and Started to walk slowly home. She got home and didn't say anything. She went up to her room and put her head phones on and turned up the volume all the way. Then she buried herself in her covers. She lay there the rest of the day.

"Hey Franny?" Helen was on the phone with Franny Robinson.

"What's wrong Helen?' Franny asked.

"What happened between Violet and Wilbur? She came home all depressed. I thought they were supposed to have a date today?" Helen explained. Only to hear silence on the other end of the line.

Then all hell broke loose. She heard banging crashing, yelling, even even an explosion. Helen quietly put the phone down and hung up. When Franny Robinson was mad. All the demons from hell probably possessed her all at once.

Wilbur woke up this morning. He thought he had something to do today but realized her was free the entire day. He got dressed and played video-games with Carl the entire day. He turned his phone off and unplugged the wall phone. He was in the zone and he didn't want that to be messed up.

_3:00 something nagged in the back of his brain. He forgot something. But what was it?_

_6:00 All hell broke loose. He heard his mom answer the phone then hell._

"WILBUR LEWIS ROBINSON!"Franny screamed at him.

"Uh-oh" Wilbur said running to the kitchen where his mom was. "Yes..." He said sheepishly peering around the corner.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE! YOU PROMISE VIOLET-" Franny started but Wilbur drowned out after that.

::Oh SHIT! Violet. I completely forgot."

"WILBUR!" Franny screamed again getting his attention.

Wilbur snapped out of it. He looked at his mom. He had never seen her this angry before.

"Mom. I screwed up. I know that. You don't know how bad I feel about it." Wilbur told her.

"Well if you feel so bad then go apologize to the poor girl." Franny snapped at him.

Wilbur left immediately. He went to the Parrs' House. He knocked on the door once then he was jerked inside and kicked in the shin. He looked down and saw Dash.

"What was that for?" Wilbur asked. He already knew the answer.

"What did you do to my sister? She won't eat. She won't come out of her room. The only reason we know she is not dead is we see the sheets moving up and down from her breathing!" Dash yelled at Wilbur.

Wilbur sat there in amazement. He knew this hurt her but not that bad. He felt awful. He imagined her sitting there in her bed not moving. Wilbur pushed past Dash and went up to her room. He hesitated opening the door.

He opened the door slowly only to be greeted by a punch to the face. Violet looked at him dead in the eyes. She was furious. Her eyes were also teary. She turned invisible and waled away. She opened the front door and left.

Violet heard the entire debacle downstairs. Even through her music. She knew Wilbur was coming up to her room to apologize. She wouldn't hear it though. She thought he cared about her. Well she was wrong. He probably spent the entire day with Carl or something. She was tired of it. She heard Wilbur outside her door. She walked over to it and when he opened it her fist connected with his nose.

She looked at him. He looked at her. She hoped he could feel the anger radiating off her. She was tired of this. She wanted to disappear and run away. So she did. She turned invisible. She walked right out the front door.

"What did you do to her now?" Dash asked whining.

"She just punched me in the nose and left. Is it bleeding bad?" Wilbur asked concerned about his face.

"Yes. Now lets go find her." Dash said telling Wilbur to just suck it up.

_10:00pm _"We searched everywhere. Where could she be?" Dash Said exasperated.

Then it hit Wilbur. I have one place I should check. If she's not there we will get the cops involved. Just wait here." Wilbur told Dash.

Wilbur ran. He ran to the woods. He walked in a few feet. Then he heard a rustle in the branches. above him. He tripped on a root. Then he saw a huge branch falling. It was going to hit him. He was dead. Then nothing.

Violet was hiding in the trees. still invisible. She looked and saw Wilbur walking. Where was he going. Was he looking for her. Nah. Then she saw his fall. Just then her foot fell. The branch she had her foot propped on fell. It was going to crush him. She didn't care anymore though right? Right?

Wilbur looked up and saw a force field around him. The branch broke in two and was on the ground. He quickly stood up. the force field faded from view.

"Vi?" Wilbur said hopefully. "Come on Vi I know you're here."

Then her heard a small thud beside him. Nothing was there. Just a small thud. Then she reappeared. She looked as small as possible. She tried to get smaller but it didn't work. She was hiding behind her hair. Her eyes still teary. She hugged her arms around herself. "W-what happened? Y-you j-just forgot me. Just l-like everyone else." Violet finally said staring at the ground.

"I didn't mean to forget. And I felt awful for what I did-" Wilbur started but was cut off.

"YOU FELT AWFUL! IMAGINE HOW I FELT" Something inside her snapped she just let it go now. She was tired of keeping it in."I WAITED FOR 5 GOD DAMN HOURS WILBUR. I CALLED BUT YOU DIDN'T PICK UP. I FELT AWFUL. I KEPT SAYING HOW YOU WOULDN'T FORGET ME. YOU NEVER WOULD. BUT YOU DID. JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE."

Wilbur let it sink in. She was more than mad. "Look I understand if you don't want to fogive me. I know what I did was awful. Please I care about you. I really do." Wilbur said.

Violet was tired of the lies. She just left him in the dust. walking back to her house. Wilbur trailed behind her. He didn't want to lose her.

"Violet please." Wilbur pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Why not Wilbur why not? I am tired of the lies." Violet snapped back. "Give me one good reason why."

Wilbur didn't hesitate. He grabbed her and kissed her. Violet tried to push him away but to no avail, He Held her tight. Violet quit fighting and started kissing him back. He broke off the kiss. She lay her head on his shoulder and started crying.

"Because I need you Violet Parr. i need you. You complete my days. The days I don't see you are hell. Don't leave me."

"Don't leave me. Please" Violet siad softly.

"I won't. Never again."


	7. G is for Goodbye

**This one is short. And sad. No flames please. It started as something else but this was better than what I had. Believe me. ENjoy  
><strong>

He sat there. He put down the paper. It was a note from Violet. His girlfriend. Or now his exgirlfriend. The note explained how they couldn't be together anymore. He didn't know what to think. Wilbur had read the note 5 times already. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. He read through it one more time.

**_Dear Wilbur,_**

**_By the time you are reading this I will be long gone. I didn't want to leave. But the supers have to go again. The government is moving us away. NEVER SAY YUOU KNOW ME! If you did they would wipe your memory. I love you and you have given me the best years of my life. I really don't want to leave. Please don't come looking for me. It is for the best. I don't want oyu to wait for me either. I don't plan on ever coming back. I just want you to remember me. If everyone else forgets me i don't care. But you are the one person that I never want to forget. Or for you to forget me. I know you are still thinking about coming for me. Please don't. It would be better for the saftey of everyone. Especially your family. I really hope this is not goodbye forever. Maybe our paths will cross again someday. I hope they do from the bottom of my heart. I have one request for you. Stay who you are. Never change. You are wonderful. You are entusiastic, energetic, and amazing. Always be that boy that stands out. Never be afraid to be yourself. The real you is the one the world needs to know. I love you Wilbur. I really do._**

**_Love,_**

**_Violet_**

**_P.S. Remember me and stay who you are._**

He sat there still reading it. Over and over again. He had to act like he never knew her. He loved her. He never got to tell her though. He was always too nervous. Now he would give everything back in a second just tell her. Tell her one time. One time. That's all he asked for.

Then he said to himself,"I really hope this isn't goodbye."


	8. H is for Hello Again

_**This is a continuation of the last chapter. The last one was really sad. I couldn't just leave it that way. **_

Violet (Now Rachel. Having to change her full name again because of the move) walked the streets of her old home town. The government forbid her of ever coming back here as it would cause suspicion. She did anyway. She wanted to see how it had changed. It had been 2 years since the move. She had gone back to being the same quiet introverted girl. Seeing as she had no reason to speak much anymore. The main reason she came back was to see Wilbur again. She doubted he would remember her. She asked him to but that doesn't me he would.

She was walking down the streets of his old neighborhood. She saw his family's car go by. She saw it come to a stop a few hundred feet away. Franny was the one who got out of the car. She came closer to Violet. Violet turned around to face her.

"Violet?" Franny asked still skeptical. Violet couldn't say anything. She was stunned. She nodded to Franny. Then Franny jumped and pulled her into a hug.

"You have to come back to the house with us. Wilbur needs to know you are back." She told her entusiastically.

"No. I am sorry. I can't. I am not eve aloud to be back in this city. If they found out I was here they would kill me and probably move me to a different country. I am sorry. I really am. I just wanted to see Wilbur I can't talk to him. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now." Violet said backing away. She was on the verge of tears. "I am sorry." She said turning and running. She ran to the old spot in the woods up the street. She stopped when she got to the small lake by the old oak. She smiled a bit. It was the spot where they had their first kiss.

THen she lost it. She broke down crying. She hugged her knees into her chest and burried her head. The emotions that she had pushed away for so long finally breaking free. The memories flooding back. All she could do was sit there. She let her emotions go. She let her memories come back. She knew it was long over due. She knew if she didn't let them out soon then she would just break down.

Then she heard a twig snap. Out of pure instincts she pushed her emotions away and turned invisible. She climbed the old oak. She knew where to put her feet so they didn't move the branches. She looked back. She saw a tall, dark headed, pointy haired boy in a captain time travel shirt. She was going to gasp but kept quiet. She knew he didn't see her. He was just going over the hill when the branch broke. He walked over to the lake. He ploped down right where they used to.

"Why did she have to move away? I read that note so many times looking for a sign that she would come back here. She probably moved on already. She probably forgot me. I just hope she is happy." He said to himself as he layed down on the leaf covered ground.

Violet knew what she was about to do would raise hell later. But she didn't care. She knew in her heart she didn't come all this way just to see him. She wanted to talk to him. Touch him. She started to climb down from her tree. She touched ground and became visible again. Then she talked.

"She moved away because she had to. I never wanted to leave this place. I never wanted to leave you. I never moved on. I never forgot you and I was never really happy." She said out loud. Wilbur jumped and turned around. He sat there for a second.

"Yes Wilbur. It is me." She said almost laughing. He ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged back. He was crying. Wilbur Robinson was crying. Never in her life had she seen him cry. She looked up at him. She took his face in her hands and brought it down to her. Their lips met as they embraced for a good thirty seconds.

"I-I can't believe it."He said still stunned by the whole thing.

"You don't have to. Just know I am never leaving again. Screw the government." Violet said.

"I love you" Wilbur said."I always did. I k=never got to tell you. From the bottom of my heart I love you." He said as he pulled her in for another hug. After a while they started to walk back to his house.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you too."


	9. I is for Invisible

** Anyways. I am taking requests. I need letters "R" "U" and "X".(or any others you might want to give me) ENJOY :) Please send in the requests though.**

"Wilbur please just grow up! You need to stop lying to me about this!" Cornelius Robinson was screaming at his son once again because he broke into the lab.

"You can't prove anything."Wilbur said indignantly.

"I have cameras in my office and lab son." Cornelius said looking down at his son.

"Why don't you trust me! I didn't break anything. I didn't mess with anything. All I wanted to do was look around!" Wilbur shouted back.

"I don't trust you because last time you broke in you almost wiped yourself from existence. Then the time before that you almost blew up Carl. Twice. My point is that you didn't ask. One of these days your curiosity is going to stab you in the back." His father said still looking down at his pointy haired son.

"Well that will be the day!"Wilbur said back.

"Go to your room. You are grounded. You need to learn when enough is enough." Cornelius said finally having enough of it.

"No! I will not. I am tired of you never listening to me. You always just say to just watch and only pay attention. Not do anything unless you say it's okay! I am tired of it!"Wilbur finally let out.

"Now. Lets take a look at the times where you did pay attention to me. You never got In trouble or hurt in any way. Now the times where you didn't listen to me. You almost die 5 times. You almost blow up the house 7 times and lets not forget that one time where you almost changed the future!" He said back.

"It's called learning. Ever heard of it" Wilbur replied in his smart aleck voice.

"Yes I have. But learning never usually involves you almost killing anyone!" Cornelius was about done. He was fed up with his son at the moment.

"But I didn't kill anyone now did I!"Wilbur stated that fact.

"Say you slipped up one time and you did! What would you do? Hell Wilbur when are you going to learn? You are not the center of everything. I am tired of you thinking you can just do anything. You can't just do anything whenever you want. Don't even say Wilbur Robinson never fails. Because what happens the times you do? Have you even thought of that?" he stopped. Wilbur had just ran away to his room. "Shit. Not again." Cornelius said slapping his forehead. This was not the first time this had happened. He walked over to the phone and called the Parrs.

"Hello." Hellen answered the phone.

"Yea Hellen can I speak to Violet?" Cornelius asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um..yea hold One sec." Hellen said. He heard her call Violet down stairs.

"What's wrong?" He heard Violets voice after a few minutes.

"Wilbur won't come out of his room again. Can you come over and talk to him?" He asked sort of embarrassed.

"Um. Yea sure but I need a ride. My Mom is busy and my dad is in Cuba helping out there." She told him.

"Okay great. I will send Carl over right now. Thank you." He told her.

"No problem." She replied as she hung up the phone.

After fifteen minutes Carl pulled into the driveway. Violet grabbed her jacket and ran out to meet him.

"Okay. Give me the whole story at what happened this time." She told Carl.

"First off tell me what you know." Carl said backing out and getting onto the main road.

"All I know is that Wilbur won't come out of his room. I think his dad did something because last time it was Franny who called. This time it was Cornelius." Violet told him.

"Well Wilbur broke into the lab again. He and Cornelius got in a fight and now Wilbur is pissed." Carl admitted.

"When is that boy going to learn not to break into the lab?" Violet laughed.

When they got to the Robinson house Carl took her in through the garage.

"Ugh I hate the tubes can't I just go in the door?" She asked hugging her arms around herself.

"Suit yourself." Carl said opening the door to the living room.

"Thank you." Violet said going through the door. She made her way up to Wilbur's room. Sh knocked on the door.

"Wilbur?" She asked.

"Go away mom." Wilbur moaned.

"Wilbur it's me, Violet."she said just standing there. She heard a shuffle behind the door. Then it opened. He let her in and she sat down on his bed with him.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Look I know my dad calls you over here. No need to hide that fact. Just drop the innocent act already." Wilbur told her as he got up and leaned against the wall. Violet was taken back. Who does he think he is.

"Excuse me?" She asked in shock.

"Yes. You heard me. All you are here to do is to make me see the error of my ways and see it from my dads point of view." He told her.

"Excuse me Wilbur I am just trying to help you. Both of you as a matter of fact" she said standing up.

"Pu-lease. You couldn't help us if you tried. So why don't you go back to being the invisible little girl you were before. That girl made everyone happy. She never talked. Never did anything. That girl is the one that needs to come back. You need to talk less and just go away sometimes." Wilbur told her.

"Get Over yourself Wilbur. You are not all that hot stuff you think you are." She snapped back at him tears began to fill her eyes.

"Just leave. Just be that little invisible girl again. I'm tired of you." Wilbur retorted.

Violet stood there stunned. She could not believe that came out if his mouth. "Fine then." She said making her way to the door. She opened his bedroom door and slammed it behind her. She felt her heart breaking. The one person she thought she could trust. She walked down the hall half way in tears. She passed by Franny.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked trying to stop her but Violet kept on moving. Violet knew if she stopped she would break down. She wasn't going to do that. Not hereat least. Franny tried to stop her many times but Violet just kept going.

As soon as the front door closed Franny stormed up to Wilbur's room. She knocked on the door and yelled "Wilbur open the door."

"Why should I?" Wilbur asked.

Franny had had enough of this boy today. She kicked open the door. She didn't care at this point. Wilbur saw if was her and laid back down.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She asked him fuming.

"What do you mean?" He asked still laying there staring at the ceiling.

"You know very well what I mean Wilbur. And if you don't get your ass up off that bed and tell me what you did to that poor girl so help me." Franny said through clenched teeth.

"I told her I knew that my dad called her here and for her to go away." Wilbur admitted.

"Young man I am not an idiot. You tell me the whole story." She told him.

"Why should I it makes no difference none the less." Wilbur told her.

"Lose the attitude. You have pissed off almost everyone in this house today. Now you hurt an innocent bystander. You are digging yourself a hole I don't think you can get out of this time." She told him as she drug him out into the hallway. "Now you tell me what you did right now." She added.

"Ugh." Wilbur groaned. " I don't know about how innocent this bystander is."

"WILBUR LEWIS ROBINSON! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" She screamed at him. At that moment the entire house went silent. Everyone that was on that strip of hallway cleared out. When Franny Robinson was mad, all hell broke loose.

"Ok. Ok. Sheesh. I told her to lose the innocent act and told her to just go back to being the invisible girl she used to be. That the invisible girl made everyone happier." Wilbur told her. Just by the look in her eyes he could tell he was screwed. But Franny did nothing. She stared at her son in disbelief. She sook her head at her son. Then she just walked away.

Wilbur had wishes she yelled at him. Now he was left alone for his mind to yell at him. That was always ten times worse. Now he was starting to get scared. He wanted to know if Violet was okay. He pushed it away though. She was tough. She could handle herself.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Wilbur got to school. He was in a good mood. He hoped Violet would understand and forgive him. He was sure she would. I mean why wouldn't she?

Wilbur went to her locker and he saw her there. "Hey Violet. Look I am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. You were only trying to help." He waited for a response but only got a nod. Then she closed her locker and walked away.

"Well that was odd." He said to himself.

Then lunch came. Wilbur saw her. He noticed she was sitting alone. He went and sat with her. "Hey Vi? Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and kept on eating. She left halfway through lunch leaving Wilbur alone. Then Kasey Violet's best friend came and sat with him.

"Okay. Spill it junior. What did you to do her?" Kasey asked. She was pissed.

He confessed everything that happened the previous day."I apologized for what I did. I don't know what's wrong with her. She's just like...she...used to be." Wilbur sat there for a second. "Shit!" He slapped himself upside the head. Then he got up and went to go find Violet. She was no where to be found. Then the warning bell rang. "Shit! Where is she. Then he remembered he sits next to her in the last class. He reluctantly went to class.

All he could think about all day was her. He wanted to know if she was okay. He wanted to make sure she was. Gah! This was all his fault. He can't believe he was stupid enough to say that stuff. Then the last class of the day came along. He rushed to the class and got to his seat. He waited then the warning bell came. Then the late bell. But she wasn't there. He sat there waiting for her to come I late the entire class. But she never came.

When the last bell of the day rang he was the first one out of there. He went and found Kasey.

"Okay. Where is she?" Wilbur asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same question junior." Kasey told him.

"I saw her at lunch then she just up and left. I never saw her since." Wilbur confessed.

"You are so damn thick sometimes Wilbur. Come on. You know better than most that you can't talk to her like you did. What you said would hurt coming from anyone. But coming from you. Imagine. Just try to imagine how she feels. She never said a single word the entire day she was here. She is not just like she used to be. She is worse. Thanks to you junior." She told him

"How can I be so stupid. And stop calling me junior." He said walking away. He called her cellphone but there was no response. Now he was really starting to worry. He ran all the way to the Parr's house. He stopped to catch his breath.

He rang the doorbell. When the door opened he was greeted by the not so friendly ms. Parr. "Wilbur?"

"Have you seen Violet?" Wilbur asked hoping she had.

"Yea. She is upstairs." She said moving to the side so he could come in.

Wilbur went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Violet. Come on I know you're in there." He opened the door and walked in. He saw no one there. If he didn't know Violet as well as he did he would have left. But he knew her secret. He knew she was a super.

"Vi. I know you're in here." Wilbur said. "I am sorry for snapping on you like that. I shouldn't have done that. You were only trying to help."

She appeared on her bed with her knees hugged into her chest. "I can't do this anymore. I try to help you then you snap at me. Then you come comfort me and apologize. I can't do that anymore. You need to stop." She confessed. Never looking at him the entire time.

"I am really sorry. You always try to help. I know that." Wilbur said.

"You don't get it do you?" She asked him

"What?" Wilbur asked surprised.

"You don't get it. If I didn't have you I would be alone. Other than Kasey I don't have any friends. At school I realized how alone I really was. You will never feel that alone. You have all the friends you could ever want. You are not afraid to say what you want." Violet told him. Her eyes were tearing up.

"I didn't know you felt like that. I don't mean to snap at you-"

"Then why do you do it!" Violet shouted at him cutting him off.

"I don't know. I say lots of stuff I don't mean when I am mad. Yesterday I told you that it would be better if you went back to being the way you used to be. But it's not. This is not you. The Violet who was happy and not self isolated was better." Wilbur told her. Violet just sat there. She dug her knees deeper into her chest. She buried her head as well. She was shaking. Wilbur got up and went down stairs. He got a pack of crackers. He knew she hadn't eaten much all day. She ate a bag of chips at lunch and that was it. He put it by her and got up to leave. He could tell she didn't want to talk to him.

"P-please don't leave." She said. He turned around and looked at her.

"Okay." He said sitting back down with her. She leaned into his chest. He put his arms around her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. We wouldn't even be in this situation if I wasn't so thick. I felt so bad last night after my mom made me repeat what I said. She didn't even yell at me. She just walked away. But I beat myself up more than her yelling ever could. I am so stupid." Wilbur started talking.

"Wilbur stop." For once he stopped talking when she said that. "You are not stupid. You are one of the smartest people I know. You sometimes just never know when to stop talking." She told him. "You are getting better though."

"Thanks." He said smiling down at her. Then they both started laughing.

"You need to eat." Wilbur finally said. "I can feel you shaking." He picked up the crackers that had fallen on the floor and handed them to her. She tried to open them but she was shaking too badly. She handed them to Wilbur.

"How much have you eaten today?" Wilbur asked raising an eyebrow as he took the crackers from her.

"That. Is. An. Excellent question." She said looking at the ground. She took the crackers back from him. She started eating the crackers but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Wilbur asked.

"I am not hungry." Violet confessed.

"You need to eat." He told her.

"Dinner will be soon." She said looking at the clock. "It's already 7:00"

"Fine."

Violet took the crackers and put them on her nightstand. She leaned back into him.

"Violet?" Wilbur asked.

"Hmm?"

"Honestly. Are you okay?"

"Honestly?" Violet asked.

"Honestly." Wilbur verified

"Then no. You made me realize how alone I was." Violet answered.

"WhAt do you mean?" Wilbur asked sort of surprised.

"I realized if I lost you as a friend I... I. I would just really be alone. Other than Kasey I don't have any other close friends." She admitted.

"Wow. I never noticed that before." Wilbur told her.

"Sometimes it is pretty bad. Sometimes I feel it is just me against the world. It is one of the worst feelings in the world. You feel invisible. You feel don't know how that feels." She said hugging her knees closer.

"You're right I don't know how that feels. I might never know." Wilbur paused. Violet looked at him. She didn't know where he was going with this. "And I stress hell don't want you to feel that way anymore."

"Thank you Wilbur. But you can't always help it. I can't always help it. Sometimes I just wake up and I feel it. Somedays it just gets worse as the day goes on."she told him.

"When I can prevent it I will. Even if I can't I can try." Wilbur told her.

Violet just smiled and leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her. Soon enough she was asleep. Wilbur felt the smooth rise and fall of her chest. He laid her down in her bed. He started to walk away when he heard her.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"Home. To make up with my dad and mom." Wilbur told her.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"Stay out of the garage. Please." She said with a smile.

"No promises." Wilbur told her. "No promises."


	10. J is for Just a Dance

** Send in those requests :) And school is starting soon so I won't have as much time to update. But I will update when I can I promise :) (and what would you guys think if i made a Merricup oneshot book? Just a thought.**

The spring dance was coming up and Wilbur was going to ask Violet. Well he wanted to ask her but he didn't think he would have the guts to do it. Wilbur had had a crush on Violet since the 7th grade. But they were just friends. And she wanted to stay just friends right?

The dance was two and a half weeks away. The guys had already started asking some of the girls. Violet's best friend was going with one of Wilbur's friends named John.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" Kasey asked her.

"No. But I don't think I want to go. I mean hot sweaty place with loud music and lots of people. No thank you. Not my kind of thing." Violet simply told her.

"But it will be fun." Kasey teased her.

"If someone asked me then maybe. Depends on who asks." Violet said giving in.

Violet walked to class and at the end of the day she met up with Wilbur and walked home.

"So Wilbur. Have you asked any girls to the dance yet?" Violet asked just playing around with him.

"No. Not yet. I am waiting for the right moment to ask one girl." Wilbur told her as he blushed a little. "Why has anyone asked you yet?" Wilbur asked playfully. But inside he hoped the answer was no.

"No. Like I told Kasey. I don't know if I want to go. I mean a hot crowded place with loud music. Not really my thing. But if the right person asked me then I might go." She confessed.

"Oh. I understand."Wilbur said as a piece of his confidence died.

The walked for a little while longer until they got to Violet's house. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. While Wilbur was walking to his house he thought of one thing she said. "If the right person asked me then I might go." Who would the right person be? He wondered to himself.

The entire week the hallways were filled with girly screams and gossip. The screams were coming from the girls who had just been asked to the dance and the gossip was about who was or did ask who or what they were going to wear. Violet of course decided to take the less traveled hallways to avoid that. But one day a week before the dance Violet bumped into Tony Rydinger.

"Oh hey I'm sorry. Wait. You're Violet right?" He asked handing her one of her books.

"That's me. And it's okay." She said taking her book back blushing a little.

"I was wondering. Are you going to the dance with anyone?" He asked her.

Violet stood there for a second stunned. Was he, Tony Rydinger, one of the most popular boys in school asking her to the dance? "Um... No." Violet finally said.

"Do you want to go with me?" He asked her.

"Sure." She answered without thinking.

"Okay. I will pick you up Friday at 7." He said.

"Right. Friday." She said smiling walking to her class now. When she got to class and sat down she thought for a second. "What just happened?" She asked herself smiling.

Violet walked with Kasey during lunch to a table. She went over what happened in between classes."woah woah woah. You said yes? Did you even think about it?" Kasey started to freak out.

"Kasey. I will be fine. I can handle myself." She assured her.

"Handle yourself during what?" Wilbur asked when he got over there.

"The dance." Violet told him.

"I thought you weren't going to go?" Wilbur said getting a little anxious.

"I said I wouldn't go if the right person didn't ask me." She said.

"Who asked you?" Wilbur asked.

"Tony Rydinger." Kasey teased. Violet blushed.

"When?" Wilbur asked as his voice cracked.

They all sat down laughing at him. "When we switched classes." Violet told him.

"Oh. Good for you." Wilbur said turning to his food now.

"What are you going to wear?" Kasey asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't even thought about it." Violet said sort of embarrassed.

"Why don't we go to the mall tomorrow and look. Cause I need to get my dress too." Kasey told her.

"Sure why not." Violet said halfway paying attention. "I'll tell my mom when I get home."

"So Wilbur." Kasey said noticing he was just playing with his food.

"Huh?" Wilbur said snapping his head up.

"Who are you going with?" Kasey asked.

"Oh. Um. I haven't asked her yet." Wilbur told her.

"Oh. Well you might want to hurry and ask who ever it is. She might already have a date." Kasey said messing with him.

"She already does." Wilbur mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" Violet said.

"Oh. I said I will ask her later today." Wilbur said covering it up. For the rest of lunch Wilbur sat there wondering what he was going to do. He just decided to be happy for her. I mean someone noticed her. He should be happy for her. Right?

After school Wilbur and Violet met up like usual. They were about to leave when they heard someone calling for Wilbur.

"Will. Hey Will. Wait up!" Called Reilly. Violet turned around and saw her. She turned back around and kept walking. Wilbur wanted to keep walking with Violet but he wanted to see what she wanted.

"Hey Will." She said finally catching up to him.

"Hi. Reilly. Um. What do you want?" He asked as nicely as possible.

"Just wanted to walk home with you." She said giving him a huge grin.

"Okay then lets catch up with Violet-" he started

"I said I wanted to walk with you." She said specifically. Emphasizing "you".

"Oh. Um okay." He said feeling really weird about it.

"Don't worry. I don't bite." She said elbowing him playfully.

"Oh. Well I wasn't worried." Wilbur said. Then he started to think. Maybe he should ask her to the dance. I mean she seems nice. And it's just a dance right.

"We'll good." She said giggling a little.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me?" Wilbur said regaining his confidence.

"Yes!" She screamed as she hugged him.

"I'll pick you up on Friday at 6" he told her.

"Okay." She said running up her driveway. She gave him an award winning smile before she went inside.

"Well that wasn't so bad." He said to himself.

Soon enough the night of the dance came. Wilbur was at Reilly's door at 6 as promised. He rung he doorbell and waited for someone to answer. When Reilly came to the door Wilbur was stunned. She looked amazing. He auburn hair was down to her lower back and her orange dress flattered her figure well.

"You look great."Wilbur said.

"Thanks you do too." She said looking at the ground. They got to the car and Wilbur opened her door.

"You ready little buddy?" Carl asked.

"Yea Carl." Wilbur told him.

"It must be cool having your own robot." Reilly told him.

"It's cool but sometimes he doesn't know when to butt out of a conversation."Wilbur said a little louder because he knew Carl had extended his ear to hear his response.

"Can't blame a guy for being curious." Carl said.

The reached the school and got to the gym. They started dancing. After a while Violet and Tony came in. Violet was wearing a simple dark purple dress. Nothing special but she looked amazing. Her hair was in front which was weird. He had expected her to have it back. But he wasn't complaining.

"Wilbur do you want to go talk to her?" Reilly asked.

"No. I think she is fine." Wilbur told her.

Violet noticed Wilbur was dancing with Reilly. She was always nice and never gave her any reason not to like her. But why did Violet feel weird about her dancing with Wilbur. She brushed it off. Wilbur looked happy so she would bug him about it.

"D-do you wanna dance?" Violet asked Tony.

"Huh. Oh nah. I am not in the mood. Maybe later." Tony told her.

"Okay." She said.

Tony stood around and talked to his friends for the next hour and a half. Violet just left him and sat down in a chair. This was not what she thought it would be. Just then Tony came over and grabbed her hand.

"Why don't you go get us some punch" tony told her.

"Oh. Okay." Violet walked over and got him some punch. She wasn't thirsty. She handed it to him and sat back down. This was not fun. She was about to get up and tell him she was going to go home. Just then she saw him dancing with another girl. When she saw them kiss. She had had enough. She walked off to the lunch room. She sat down at a bench and just sat there. No crying no nothing just sat there. She didn't want to talk to Wilbur she didn't want to ruin his night with her problem.

Wilbur was dancing with Reilly when Reilly saw Violet leave the gym. She looked around and saw Tony dancing with some girl. Not very modestly either.

"I will be right back." She told Wilbur.

"Okay." He said. He didn't know anything was wrong.

She walked off and grabbed Kasey. She pointed Tony out to her.

"Where's Violet?" Kasey asked her.

"I don't know that's why I came to find you." She confessed.

"Come one. I think I know where she is." Kasey said leading the way.

John saw Tony with some other girl. Se walked over to Wilbur and showed him.

"What the hell. Where's Violet?" Wilbur asked him.

"I don't know. That's where Kasey and Reilly went." John told him. They went out to go look for them.

Kasey cam around the corner of the lunch room. And saw Violet. Both the girls went over to her.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Kasey asked.

"Hmm? Yea I am fine." Violet said bringing her head up. She hadn't been crying. She was just really disappointed. She let his charm reel her in and then he left her.

"Violet. Come on. I know you better than that." Kasey told her putting a friendly hand on her back.

"I am just disappointed in myself and frustrated and confused. That's it." Violet told them.

"Look violet." This time Reilly spoke."I don't think Wilbur knows I know but he likes you. I didn't want him to know about Tony dancing with some other girl until I heard your side of the story. If Wilbur but found out I know he would assume the worst and cause a scene."

"Wilbur likes me?" She said confused.

"Yes he does." Kasey told her. "To be honest it was pretty obvious to me."

Violet smiled. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey is Violet okay?" Wilbur said as he came running in with John.

"Yea. I am fine." She told them. Just then her phone rang.

"What mom?" She answered "oh. I have to go." She told them.

"Wait why?" They asked in unison.

"Dash got into a fight and he won't listen to anyone. They need me to try to talk to him." Violet told them. The only one who knew it was a complete and total lie was Wilbur. He knew Dash was prideful but he would purposely get into a fight. He then knew what she was talking about. He knew their family's secret. So he let her go.

They went back to the gym and danced. But Wilbur's mind was else where. Reilly noticed."Wilbur why don't you go find her?" She asked.

"I can't leave you alone like that." Wilbur told her.

"Wilbur. I know you like her. Go find her."she told him.

"I can't you-" Wilbur started.

"Wilbur. Go. I can get Carl to take me home. " she told him.

"I owe you a huge favor!" He said dragging her with him.

"I will remember that."she said playfully.

They reached the car and her opened her door for her. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"I am fine. Now go find her." She told him

"Thank you!" He yelled as he ran up the street to her house. When he got there he took a second to rest. Then he rang the doorbell. He didn't expect anyone to answer but then Honey, Lucius's wife answered the door.

"Wilbur? What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I am looking for Violet." He told her. She brought him in and sat him down. He saw Jack-Jack was sitting in a playpen in the middle of the room. She sat down with Wilbur.

"They are out on business." She said as simply as possible trying not to hint at anything.

"It's okay. I know their secret." He told her.

"Okay. Then prove it." She told him.

"Fair enough. Syndrome used to be Bob's biggest fan until he said he worked alone. Then he became Syndrome." He told her.

"Okay then. They are-" just then the front door opened. And the parr family came though the door.

"Wilbur." Helen said a little shocked. "What are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at the dance?"

"Um. She wanted to go home early and I wanted to see if Violet was okay." He told her as he looked at the floor.

Violet walked over and grabbed his arm and brought him to her room. "I told you I was fine. What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to talk." He told her. She took off her mask and put it away.

"Okay. I don't think Reilly would like you here rather than with her though." She told him

"Actually. She was the one who suggested I come." He told her. She looked at him.

"Well I am fine. You can go home Wilbur. I really am fine." She insisted.

"Well there actually is something wanted to ask." He told her.

"Well what is it?" She asked. He walked over and turned on her radio.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked extending his hand. She looked at him but she grabbed his hand.

They danced playfully. They laughed together as he spun her around. He spun her out then back. Then they tried some of the more complicated moves that you see on tv shows. Most didn't work but the few that did were fun. Then a slow song came on. They danced closely together. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed rhythmically back and forth.

After a while they broke apart and stared at each other. Neither of them knew what to say. The silence was awkward for a while but then she sat down on her bed and Wilbur went home.

Violet sat there and thought about what happened. Then she smiled. She didn't know what happened. Or maybe she did. She wasn't sure. But she liked it. Even the awkward parts. She liked them being together. The vibe everything. It was usually fun. Then she thought about what Reilly and Kasey said. Wilbur did like her. She pondered that then she came to a conclusion. She always got butterflies when she would randomly see him somewhere. And he would always make her smile. Then she thought about all the times he had been there for her. Even when he never asked him. He would always be able to tell when something was up. Maybe she did like Wilbur maybe she even loved him.

She smiled at the thought. Then she lay down in her bed. She closed her eyes and almost instantly went to sleep. When she woke up in the morning she knew. She did like Wilbur. And all it took was just one dance.


	11. K is for Knight in Shining Armor

Violet had saved the world many times. She has kicked villain ass for years now. She had come out of her shell. She was talking to people, wearing brighter colors, and just being more open in general. But lately she has been secluding herself. Being more quiet then usual, going full days without talking, just keeping to herself.

Wilbur Was getting nervous for her. He didn't want her to go back in her shell and hide. He was scared if she went back he would lose her. Wilbur didn't want that. He had been friends with her for the longest time but never got to tell her how he actually feels. Wilbur had thought of ways to tell her but never actually did them. But now would be his chance. He knew he might be able to cheer her up and confess at the same time.

Wilbur ran downstairs and found Carl. "Hey Carl!"

"What's up little buddy?" Carl asked

"Do you know any good ways to cheer someone up and confess that you like them at the same time/ ask them to homecoming?" Wilbur asked hopefully as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow. wasn't expecting that question. umm... I just might. Come with me." Carl told him.

_***SUPER SECRET TRANSITION***_

Violet was sitting alone in her room listening to music and doing her homework like any other night. She had three papers and two projects to finish. She was working when all of the sudden she hears trumpets going off outside. She turns off her music, puts down her book and walks over to the window hesitantly. She opens it and hangs out only to see Wilbur Robinson dressed in a squires uniform with a trumpet in his hand. Violet smiles looks at him.

"My Lady. thou maketh mine heart beateth out of mine chest. thy eyes art as blue as the caribbean flote. thou kicketh villain ass amazingly. I hast lik'd thou f'r a while anon and I don't knoweth how else to sayeth it. I was wond'ring if thou want'd to goeth to homecoming with me." He called out to her as he got on one knee and held up a rose to her. Violet was shocked. She ran out of her room down the stairs and to the front door. SHe swung it open and ran to Wilbur. She tackled him.

"Yes! YES! A thousand times yes!" She she hugged him tightly.

"Okay. This costume is heavy already." Wilbur strained.

"oh. um..Sorry." Violet said as she tucked her hair behind her ear and got up off him awkwardly.

"Here." he said after he stood up. He handed her the rose. It was a blue rose.

"THank you." She told him as she hugged him again.

"No problem Vi." He told her as he hugged back. "No problem at all."


	12. L is for Lucid Dreams

Violet woke with a jolt. She was on the couch at the Robinson's house and was not getting any sleep. She kept having nightmares. Well not nightmares. Just nightmare. It was always the same one. What happened was almost enough to reduce anyone to tears. But Violet had almost become immune to emotions such as fear. She had been a super for almost five years now. As a super fear is something you just can't afford. Especially if you have something to lose. And now Violet had so much to lose. She knew if she showed emotion or weakness it would be seen, sought out, and exploited. She can't afford to let that happen though.

She had been through pain. She had been through almost anything you can imagine. This was something completely different. This was something she couldn't stop. She tried everything but nothing would work. She knew she wasn't getting anymore sleep that night. She looked at the clock and sighed. The clock read 3:38 am. She had nothing to do. She got up and went to the kitchen. She tried to be as quiet as possible. She reached the kitchen to find she wasn't the only one up.

Mr. Robinson stood there with his head in the fridge. Violet panicked and turned invisible and hid behind the wall. But then heard him speak. "Violet. I'm not going to hurt you. I heard you coming down the hall."

"Sorry. Force of habit." she said shyly as she came around the corner and reappeared.

"Why are you still awake? Its nearly quarter to four." He asked her.

"I-I couldn't sleep. Bad dreams." she told him as she hugged her arms around herself.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he tossed her an apple.

"Thanks. And i'm fine. honest." She lied as she gave him a nervous smile.

"I will be in my lab if you need me. Please don't hesitate." he told her as he headed off down the hall. "By the way." he added as he poked his head around the door frame. "I am pretty sure Wilbur is still awake. I heard him walking around his room and talking to himself."

"Thanks." Violet smiled at him.

THen he left for good. Violet slid down the wall and burried her head in her knees. She looked at the apple he had given her and set it down beside her. She sighed. Not knowing what to do. She was exhausted but she knew if she slept the dream would come back. THat was the last thing she wanted. But she needed to sleep. But she couldn't. Maybe if she just sat there the world would move on and just forget about her. I mean thats kind of what she wanted but not at the same time.

Then she heard the floor squeak from the stairs. She turned invisible and just sat there. She was in a shadow and she was wearing dark clothes. Hopefully the Robinson that was still up wouldn't see her. But her body relaxed when around the corner came the all too familiar, skinny, black haired boy she knew. She still stayed out of sight. She could hear him talking to himself though.

"Why can't you just admit the fact that you love her? I mean when she is here you act all weird. You have been dating for a year and you have never told her you loved her. I mean thats just sad." he whispered to himself.

Violet panicked. Obviously she wasn't meant to hear this conversation. She began to crawl around the corner but the floor board squeaked. Wilbur jerked around and saw nothing but he heard someone gasp. His heart dropped. If that is what he thinks then what would she think. But he let his mouth speak before he thought.

"Violet?" he whispered.

Just then he saw the outline of clothes come around the corner. Then the big round puppy dog eyes he knew reappered. She stood there holding an apple. She looked lost and scared.

"W-why are you still up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep." she said softly.

"Niether could I" he told her. "Why don't we just go sit on the couch? Maybe make this less awkward." He said as he rubbed tha back of his neck.

THey made their way to the couch and sat on opposite sides. Violet could feel her eyelids getting heavy but forced herself to keep them open. Wilbur was asleep or faking. Either way she was determined to stay awake. Slowly she realized that staying awake was no longer possible. Suddenly she knew seh was in her dream. That one dream. Then she saw what she never wanted to see.

She jolted up and fell off the couch. She ended up kicking Wilbur three times in the process. He jolted up to see Violet on the floor, sweating,panting, and about to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he got up and moved beside her. But she said nothing. She sat there and tried to catch her breath.

"It was just a dream." He told her.

"B-but you don't und-der stand." She told him still breathing heavy.

"It's the same deam. Over and Over and I can't take it anymore." She said fighting back tears.

"It's okay. I'm here. You can tell me." he told her.

"You will think I am crazy." she told him.

"No. i won't. I would never think that." He told her.

"Promise?" she asked

"Promise." he told her.

"I." she stopped and took a deep breath. "I am fighting Syndrome when he corners me. I freeze. Dash sees me and tries to help but he can't. He takes me and Dash. He offers a ransom for us. And if the ransom is not paid in a certain time he will reveal our identities to the world." Violet stops. He sees she is almost in tears.

"Everyone wants to pay the ransom but only for Dash. Not for me. He gives Dash back and keeps me. But no one cares. They j-just let him take me. We go back to his island and he ties me up. He... he... he rapes me and almost kills me. But he leaves me just barely alive to torture me even more. He has you in a glass cage. You are tied up and gagged. He makes me watch you be torn apart by dogs and after that he slits my throat." She tells him. She is crying now.

He takes her in his arms still in shock. He can feel her shake. He strokes her hair. "It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt you. It was on;y a dream."

"B-but it is so real. A-and I h-have it everytime I-I go to sleep." She gets out.

"Nothing is going to harm you. I will be here to protect you. I won't let anything hurt you. hush." he tells her as he strokes her hair. This goes on for a good half an hour. Violet is done crying but she is still shaking.

"Thank you." He finally said.

"For what? I-I'm the one who should be thanking you." she said.

"For telling me that." he told her.

"Oh." she told him.

"I can't imagine how hard that must have been to tell. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." he tells her.

"I wouldn't either." she told him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt safe. She felt like she was home. Her eyelids becme heavy again. She sat back up afraid she will have the dream again.

"It's okay. I won't let anything hurt you." He tells her and she relaxes again. She didn't put up a fight. She let sleep win this battle.

"I love you." Wilbur said softly as he kissed her head.

"I love you too." she says snuggling deeper into his arms.

Okay thank y'all sooooooooo much for the awesome reveiws. I was eading them last night and they just brightened my day. You have no idea. Well here is the next chapter. R&R :)


	13. AUthor

HELLO EVERYBODY! It was brought to my attention that some of the chapters were hard to read. Thank you for being patient. They are now words and you can read them. On the second note I was thinking about starting a Merricup book? And I try to update when I can. Thank you sooo much. (send in those requests please.)


	14. M is for My Story

I am Violet. I was a superhero. I was dating my best friend. I had everything going for me. I was in college. I was getting more comfortable in my skin. I was a more confident superhero. And I was 20 when it happened. I am Violet Rachel Parr. And this is a story of how I died. This is my story.

It started out a normal day. I walked to my classes and everything went as usual. Something just felt different. I couldn't put my finger on it. If I'd have know this would be my last day I would have done so many things different. I would have hugged my family one more time. Kissed Wilbur one last time. Said "I love you" one last time. But that will never happen.

I got a call on my emergency phone. I thought it was just a routine call to action like normal; until I saw a picture of who I would be fighting against. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. I felt the color drain from my face. I looked at Wilbur and told him I had to leave. He understood. We kissed goodbye and I ran off.

I ran to my car and drove towards downtown. I put the car on auto-drive and changed my outfit. I still had the red suit my family and I wore all those years ago. I reminisced for a second then put on my mask. I recalled the words my mother always said,"Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it." My car stopped and I got out and faced the damage ahead of me.

Then BAM! Out of nowhere a giant claw nails my back. I fly and turn invisible mid air. I land on my feet and run to get a better vantage point. I hide behind a wall and see a familiar black suit and red hair fly by cooing, "Where are you Invisigirl? I know you're here somewhere."

I call my brother on my phone. "Hey." I whisper. "Syndrome is back. Come to downtown. And hurry." I tell him.

"I'll be right there." He says and I hang up. I ran out and turned invisible. I noticed Syndrome was about to shoot at a group of people. I put a force field around them just in time. I let it go then put one around Syndrome. He shot and it bounced around in the bubble and hit him finally. I let go of the force field and let him fall to the ground. Then a red blur sped by and hit him. Repeatedly. All I heard was grunts and yells.

"'Bout time little man. I was about to think you weren't coming." I shouted at him.

"What? and let you have all the fun." He said coming to a halt beside me.

"Watch out!" I screamed as she jumped in front of him and put up a force field. Syndrome smiled at them and sent the omnidroid to attack us again. "Run around the legs!" I yelled at him. He nodded and took off. He confused the droid as I ran over and put a force field around the head and tried to rip it off. It saw what I was doing before I could finish and slammed me but I put up a force field so I wasn't hurt. It had grabbed Dash in its claw. "NO!" I screamed and threw force fields at the connector. It fell off and Dash broke away. The onmidroid spotted me and rolled towards me. I turned invisible and ran. But not fast enough. Symdrome caught me in a zero point energy beam and I was stuck. I couldn't move. Dash saw what was happening so he ran up and grabbed Syndrome's boot. He let me go and I had enough time to jump out of the way of the rolling Omnidroid.

I turn invisible and run to Dash. He is knocked out. I Think fast. I put a force field around him. I leave it there. As long as it's there nothing can hurt him. Out of the corner of my eye I see a tall skinny boy run up to my brother. I put a force field around him as well. But I wasn't paying attention. I throw up a force field around myself. But it was too late. I was hit. But I wasn't going to let him win. I throw up a force field around Syndrome and the Omnidroid. The omnidroid was smart. But it didn't know what to do. I hit the wall of the field and it bounced back and hit Syndrome and the omnidroid. Syndrome was knocked out and the Omnidroid kept hitting the wall.

I felt myself fading. But the omnidroid has enough and shoots its hand off and it ricochets around and pierces the engine. I let all the force fields go. Dash and the boy run up to me. I fall to my knees. I can't breathe. The shot had pierced my lung and it was filling up quick. I cough and blood comes out. The skinny boy turns out to be Wilbur.

"I'm sorry. I was too slow." I say.

"You're going to be okay." Wilbur says. "Dash. Call an ambulance. Something."

"I have an Idea." Dash says as he picks me up and runs to a hospital. That is when it went black.

WILBUR POV

"I drove to the hospital. I saw Dash pacing back and forth in the hallway. "Is she okay?" I ask.

"They don't know." He says curtly.

"Have you told your parents." I ask.

"Yes. I called them. They are almost here." He says just as they come bursting throught the door in their old super suits. They run up and hug Dash.

"Thank god you're okay." Elastigirl tells him.

"It's because of her we are." He says gesturing to the room. Just then the doorknob moves and a doctor come out. He has a very grim expression. He shakes his head.

"I am sorry. There was nothing we could do. She lost too much blood." He says.

I stand there and say and do nothing. I can't feel anything. I can't move, breathe, blink, nothing. The Parrs drive me home. I sit on my couch and think about her. Nothing else. Our first kiss. The day I asked her out. The day we met. It was all I could do not to scream. Then the wind picks up around me. It gets cold. Then I see it. A ghost. Not just a ghost. Her ghost.

"Violet?" I ask skeptically.

She nods. "Don't spend your life dwelling on me. It hurts now but the pain will fade. Just remeber what you always told me. Don't look backwards for very long, keep moving forward." She says with a smile. and fades away.

VIOLET POV  
>It felt good talking to him one last time. I know he might never forget me. Nor will I forget him. But I hope he just remembers my story. No, not my story. Our story.<p> 


	15. N is for Not What it Looks Like

_**Hey I know I left the other story off on a sour note but I thought it would be better to leave it that way. I would have two VIolet redemption stories in one book. SOrry guys. One Important thing about his story though:IN THIS AU THRY ARE NOT DATING. THEY ARE JUST REALLY GOOD FRIENDS. Thanks for reading :)**_

_**~Sarah :)**_

"Violet was sitting on the couch at the Robinson's house. Her and Wilbur was house sitting. But Dash and Wilbur were sitting on the floor playing video games. Violet was half watching them and half reading a book. She liked the book but with the noise the two boys were creating it was impossible to do anything. She had gotten back into the groove of reading her book but that was quickly put to an end by a whiny shout from her little brother.

"Hey! No fair! We're on the same team!" Dash cried.

"Bad luck my friend. You see. I was a double agent." Wilbur said in his snarky voice. This caused him to not be paying attention to the game. He was then killed in an explosion. "HEY!" He shouted.

"Dash was then doubled over laughing. Through the chortles he choked out "that's karma for ya." Violet rolled her eyes and angrily turned the page in her book. The boys went back and forth for almost ten minutes and Violet had enough. She stood up and put a forcefield around each of them separating the two.

"Hey!" They both cried muffled in unison.

"Will you two please shut up!" She yells at them. "Either shut up or take it to the other side of the house. Because I don't want to hear it."

"Wilbur and Dash looked at each other then back at her. She let go of the forcefields and looked at them. They got up and walked to the other side of the house. Violet sighed and flopped back down on the couch.

"Wilbur and Dash were up in Wilbur's room. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dash asked./

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur said with a mischievous smile. "I'll go grab Carl." When h came back with the bewildered robot the three got to work.

"Well. I think we both know where to go from here." Dash said. He grabbed a notepad and they planned out what they were going to do.

Unlike other people's immature simple pranks the boy's pranks were more complicated and thought out. Violet knew this. When others would put a simple bucket on the door Wilbur and Dash would put the bucket on the door and have a pie also swing down into the victims face. After that they would line the floor with banana peels. Long story short they were not just simpleton pranksters. Their pranks never went wrong. Well, almost never.

Violet looked up at the clock. It was almost 11:30. It was time for Dash to get to bed. She walked down the hall and called for him. "Dash! It's time for bed. Dash?" She called.

She kept walking down the hall. The hall was dark and quiet. She kept walking though. "No Violet! Stop!" Called a voice. Next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground.

Wilbur and Dash were putting the prank together. They heard her call from down the hall. They ran into a closet and cracked the door so they could see. "Did you get everything set up?" Dash asked.

"Yep. I got the honey and feathers ready." Wilbur said.

"Honey?" Dash asked.

"Yea. You said something sticky. So I used honey." Wilbur told him.

"NO. She is allergic to honey!" He whisper yelled.

"Shit!" He said to himself then took off. "NO! VIOLET! STOP!" He screamed. He tackled her to the ground. She started the squirm.

"Get off of me!" She said. Then the honey hit the wall five feet from her.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked.

"Um... Honey." Wilbur told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"We were going to try to prank you." He told her.

"What the hell is going on?" Carl asked. The two realized the position they were in. Violet was underneath him. He was straddling her hips on his knees. He was holding her wrists down with his hands. The two blushed and scrambled to get up.

"I-it's n-not what it looks like!" Wilbur cried.

"This jerk tackled me!" She said. "Now I am going to find my brother and put him to bed." She said walking away.

"Carl turned to Wilbur and gave him a look. "It wasn't what it looked like!" He cried.

"Carl laughed and spoke, "Sure little buddy. Sure."


	16. O is for Open up

Violet sat alone in her room. Her mind played through the events that had happened earlier that week and what awaited her at school tomorrow. For the hundredth time the string of events replayed in her mind again.  
>She was walking through the hallways of the school. She turned the corner and saw Tony, her boyfriend, mid make out session with Veronica.<p>

Wilbur walked Violet to school on Monday. They had even best friends since they were small children. She was quiet as Wilbur told her about how he and Carl pulled the "greatest" prank on his family. He stopped telling the story and noticed she wasn't listening.  
>"Vi?" He asked,"are you okay?"<p>

"Oh. Yeah. Just distracted." She told him as she looked up at him and smiled trying to convince him that. She wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. Spill her secrets out to him but she couldn't. More or less, wouldn't. She wanted to tell him about Tony and Veronica but she wouldn't. She wouldn't open up and tell him. She never had before. Why start now?  
>"Okay Vi. Is there anything you want to tell me?" He asked concerned.<br>::yes:: she thought.  
>"no." She told him.<br>"Okay. No harm in asking." He told her. He knew something was wrong but he knew her better than anyone. If she wanted to tell someone she would. If she didn't, good luck getting it out of her.

Violet survived the day and managed to break up with Tony without causing a scene. She did catch tony and Veronica making out again and decided she would just pull Tony aside and tell him. He didn't say anything like "no! Don't leave me! I need you." He just said okay.  
>She walked home alone but Wilbur caught up to her and made her come home with him. They reached the house and sat on opposite sides of the couch. They talked for a while until Violet had had enough. He had cracked her armor.<br>"I broke up with Tony today." She told him because she knew he would find out that much.  
>"Why?" He asked.<br>"We just weren't talking much anymore." She told him which was partially true.  
>"Sorry." He told her. "Do you want to talk about it?"<br>"No. I'm fine." She told him.  
>"Violet. You are going to drive yourself crazy if you don't talk to people about this stuff. All these secrets you keep. Would it kill you just to let one go?" He asked.<br>"You're right." She told him.  
>"Look." He said as he moved next to her. "I'll tell one secret and then you will tell one. Okay?"<br>"Okay. Sounds good." She told him.  
>"I spend more time on my hair than anyone in my family." He told her.<br>"Tony was. Cheating on me." She said and looked away before she could see his reaction.  
>"What? Violet? Why didn't you tell me?" He told her.<br>"See! This is why I don't open up to people! They overreact to every little thing. I took care of it! I don't have to deal with him anymore." Violet told him.  
>"So bite me if I care! Just because you think no one cares about you doesn't mean that it's true! I asked because I care and I don't want you to get hurt! You closing up because you have this fantasy about you not being good enough to love is not helping!" He retorted.<br>"Well sorry if every time I tell a secret something terrible happens! The last time I told someone we were supers less than a week later we were frozen Ina cryogenic sleep for 30 years!" She yelled and realized it and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
>"What? You're a super?" Wilbur asked shocked and surprised. Violet said nothing but nodded grimly.<br>"I told one of my friends when I was 5. That Friday the house was raided and we were frozen. I- we lost everything. That is why I don't share secrets." Violet told him softly as she recalled the painful memory.  
>Wilbur pushed the strong urge to geek out and ask what superhero she was aside. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through all of that. If I'd of know I wouldn't have pressed on." He told her putting a hand on her shoulder.<br>"It felt good to get off my chest but what did you care?" She asked.  
>"Well. You're my best friend and it would kill me to see something happen to you. But seriously. You've got to stop walking around think you're not good enough for anybody! You are amazing!" Wilbur told her.<br>"No I'm not." She says without even realizing it. Se looks at her hand as she twiddles them absentmindedly. Next thing she knows Wilbur grabs her shoulders and kisses her. This shocked her but not as much as the fact that she started kissing back. She knew this was the cliche storybook ending. Girl dumps guy. Other guys realizes he loves girl. They all live happily ever after. For once in her life she didn't care. She just let her worries go and just lived in the now. The kiss grew soft as they parted and Wilbur told her something she would remember from now on.

"Yes you are good enough. You are perfect.


	17. P is for Project

Wilbur was an outgoing person to say the least. Violet was a quiet girl who kept to herself most of the time. The two were exact opposites. You'd think opposites would attract right? Wrong! These two hated each others guts! Violet was never loud unless she was yelling at Wilbur. Wilbur was even louder around her. They had hated each other since they met when they were in 6th grade. Now they were juniors in high school and the feud between them had only grown.

Luckily they had not had many classes together. But this year they had most of them together. They made it half way through the year with only 5 minor blow ups between the two. But then they were assigned a project. For the project they had to write a paper about the good aspects of their partner.

Violet went to look at the partner list with hope that she would be paired with her best friend Katey. When she found her name her stomach dropped. She was paired with the last person she would ever want to be paired with. She was paired with Wilbur Robinson.

Wilbur looked at the sheet and groaned. They went up to the teacher and both said in unison.

"Seriously! You put me with him/her" the two said.

"Yes I did. I am well aware of the 'feud' you two have going on as well." The teacher told them.

"But why him?" She asked him.

"What's wrong with me! You're the problem!" Wilbur yelled at her.

"Oh. I'm the problem Captain Time travel!" She yelled back.

"Sorry we can't all be as perfect as Ms. Normal over here!" He shouted.

"Oh please! What do freaks of nature know about normal!" She screamed.

"STOP IT!" Shouted the teacher. The two turned to face the teacher. "I mostly assigned this paper to get you two to stop arguing. I think if you can find at least one thing you like about each other you can both come to a truce. Okay?"

"Fine.""whatever." They both grumbled. They walked outside the classroom together.

"Look. Why don't we go over to your house on Saturday and get this done and over with." Violet told him.

"Why my house?" He asked defensively.

"Because if we go to my house nothing will get done. I have an annoying little brother who will not leave me alone. Also a nosy mother." She told him plainly.

"Alright alright. My house it is." He told her as he walked away. She shook her head at him and left to go home.

SATURDAY

Violet arrived at Wilbur's house at noon. She knocked on the door as she ignored the pleas from the two guys in the plants to ring their doorbell. Wilbur answered the door with a smirk.

"You're early. Couldn't wait to see me I guess." He smirked.

"You wish. More like couldn't wait to get this over with." She said as she walked through the door.

He lead her through the house to the empty family room on the east side of the house. She sat on one side if the couch and he sat on the other. She pulled out her notebook and the project paper.

"What do you admire most about yourself?" She read.

"I'd have to say my bravery." He said with his macho suave voice.

"More like your ego." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Wilbur asked putting a hand up to his ear.

"More like your big fat ego." She shouted. As she scribbled on the notebook.

"Why thank you I pride myself on that aspect as well. But you? Same question." He told her.

"My ability to balance everything I have to deal with." She told him.

"And what do you have to deal with?" He asked suspiciously.

"That. Is none of your business." She told him.

"What do you think about when you walk through the halls as you wave to your friends?" She asked.

"Wow. I have so many friends." He told her as he leaned back against the arm rest. When she heard that she had had enough.

"What's your biggest pet peeve?" He asked her.

"My biggest pet peeve is when egotistical douche-bags walk around and think that everyone likes them when they don't! It pisses me off when people like you strut around all the time like they own the place when they are too oblivious to see that loads of people hate them!" She shouted.

"Well then. Touchy much." He said writing on his paper.

"What do you always do when you want something?" She asked.

"I get it." He said plainly.

"Oh really?" She said skeptically.

"I do." He said with a sly smile.

"I doubt it." She said bitterly.

"I can get you to do anything I want really." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh. So let me guess. You think you can Just charm your way int getting anything you want. No matter what?" She said her voice rising.

"Yes. I can." He said now almost bitterly.

"Ha! That's the thing with people like you. They are so sure of them selves. Ey think they can do and get whatever they want with no consequences. Well let me tell you what boy! Welcome to reality! It won't happen." She told him angrily.

"What and you think you can get whatever you want!" He said yelling.

"No! I don't! No one can get everything they want!" Se shouted standing up.

"That's the problem with people like you!" He shouted back standing up to look down at her.

"What! What's the problem with people like me!?" She retorted.

"You don't believe anything!" He shouted.

"I believe in a lot of things believe it or not!" She yelled.

"I bet you don't believe in superheroes. You probably think they were just some myth created by pot heads!" He shouted he saw the anger in her face grow and spread. He knew he had touched a nerve.

"Superheroes! You don't think I believe in superheroes! Do you want me to name off some real life ones!? Lets see there's invisigirl, the dash, elastigirl, mr. Incredible, frozone, gazer beam, and a hell of a lot more. And do you want to know how I know their real! BECAUSE I BELIEVE!" She screamed.

"How could you have met them!?" He asked.

"That is absolutely none of your business! Why do you want to know what I do in my free time? Wy do you care?!" She asked.

"I don't!" He retorted defensively.

"Wow! You don't! They why do I get the feeling you're lyi-" she was cut off by him grabbing her shoulders and kissing her. She was stunned she didn't know what to do. He broke off and he actually left her wanting more.

"What the hell was that!?" She asked as he walked to the doorway.

"A kiss." He said smiling.

"Wha-what! Why?!" She asked.

"Because I wanted to and Wilbur Robinson never fails to get what he wants." He said turning back to the door to leave.

She marched up to him and spun him around. "WHAT THE HELL ROBINSON! You just can't k-" she was cut off by him crashing his lips onto hers. This time it was more than just a simple kiss. She started to kiss back. His hands snaked to her waist as hers were preoccupied with his hair. Their tongues fought for dominance and Violet ended up against the wall. With the thud of her hitting it both of them came back down to earth.

"Apparently I can just kiss you like that. And it seemed you liked it." He smirked. As he grabbed her hand and led her back to the couch.

"Shut up." She said punching him in the arm. Harder than expected.

"Ow!" He said rubbing the sore spot.

"Serves you right." She said smirking.

The two finished the project with time to spare. The teacher was surprised how well the papers had turned out. They both aced the project and kept their relationship low key. They weren't quite ready for everyone to know just yet. But prom was coming up and that might just be a good debute.


	18. Q is for Quiet Girl

Violet was one of the best in the potion class despite Snape's hatred of her. At times she wondered if the hatred was only an outward hatred. She never caused any trouble in his class, ever. Today she would see that the hatred was real. All the way to the core.

Violet sat quietly working at her table on the potion Professor Snape had assigned for them to finish by the end of class. Violet was almost finished with her potion when she wasn't looking someone bumped her table and knocked her entire cauldron to the floor, potion and all. Snape jerked around and saw the cauldron fall.

"What did you do?" He asked coldly.

"I-I was reaching for the r-roots and I-I must have acci-accidentally kn-n-nocked it over." She said quietly.

"Detention." He said sternly. "Maybe there you will learn to speak up and not be as clumsy."

"Oi! It's not her fault! I saw Johnson knock it over!" Called a voice nearby. Snape spun around angrily as to find out who it was. Once he turned around he narrowed his eyes. It was Wilbur Robinson, from Gryffindor.

"Detention. Robinson. Now sit down!" Snape retorted.

"I will when you stop picking on quiet students for no reason." Wilbur said, now he shot a quick glance to Violet. She was shocked. No one had ever stood up for her like this. She was always known as the invisible girl from Ravenclaw. Now a Gryffindor was standing up to her. Not just any Gryffindor, but Wilbur, one of the chasers on the house team, happy, confident, always smiling, son of one of the greatest potion masters of all time, Robinson.

"Two weeks detention!" Snape shouted.

"What! I get put in a classroom to do work for standing up for the voiceless!" Wilbur shouted more or less to the class rather than Snape.

"A months detention! Now SIT DOWN" Snape shouted through gritted teeth.

"Looks like the professor is getting mad at me for speaking the truth!" Wilbur said with his award winning smile.

"Ten points from Gryffindor! If you don't sit down 50!" Snape spat. Wilbur finally subsided and sat down.

Violet stood there rooted on the spot. She could not believe what had just happened. Someone stood up for her.

Violet walked up to Snape. "Can I redo the potion in my detention since I don't have enough time now." She asked.

"You will not serve your detention with me so I suggest you start working." He told her with a sneer.

Remarkably and to Snape's dismay, Violet finished the potion just barely. She had just added the last ingredient when he told the class time was up. She breathed a sigh of relief and put a vial of it on his desk for him to grade.

She walked out of the classroom and caught up to Wilbur. She pulled him aside.

"Thank you." She told him. "No ones ever stood up for me like that before."

"Your welcome. I figured it was time someone started." He said smiling.

"I've never heard you speak until now. Honestly." He told her.

"I-I just. Usually I have no one to talk to." She admitted. "To everyone I am just the quiet girl that is just there for when you need to borrow something."

"I think you're more than a quiet girl." He told her. "Why don't we go to Hogsmeade together. This Saturday?" He asked.

I-I'd like that. Thank you." She told him.

They left together to go to the great hall for dinner. Despite being in two different houses they became close, almost inseparable, for the rest of their time at Hogwarts.


	19. R is for Regret

p data-p-id="ebcf587cef2e4c8022e6e1b867005463"Wilbur never exactly learned regret. He lived his life to the fullest. The first time he felt regret was when he didn't close the garage door. But if today you asked him the thing he regretted most was leaving Violet alone for maybe 4 hours. It is not the leaving her alone part. It is what happened in those four hours he regretted./p  
>p data-p-id="56e3ade89fb47842a5455d8a4caec23b"It was two weeks since Violet's family was killed in a mission. She was the only one who survived because she was held captive and was forced to watch the villain slowly kill each family member one by one. Something in her broke that day. Her innocence maybe, but something about having to watch your family be viciously murdered in front of you can break even the strongest of people.p  
>p data-p-id="3502fb1d14d29c2070bc0fc1f6c589c5"Wilbur was with her after it happened. He didn't leave her side and hid all the alcohol and pills in the house. He didn't want to take any chances. He felt so bad for her. She now only had him. He was her only family left. During those two weeks he never let her out of his sight. But he needed to go grocery shopping and she was asleep on the couch with a movie on so he decided to leave her.p  
>p data-p-id="cc1c4ec24f73b24a03e447e542ff9b33"He only meant to be gone an hour but with the traffic and the stores being beyond crazy busy, it took him four times longer than it should have. When he came home he looked in the living room and she wasn't there but the tv was still on.p  
>p data-p-id="daa557bd4ac2e1af4dcf7d178f6b8c40""Violet?" He called for her thinking she might be in the bathroom. Bu there was no answer.p  
>p data-p-id="7a93f904bf178e9ddb133b470814b51d"He walked to the bedroom and saw her there sprawled on the bed with a half empty Smirnoff bottle in her hand and a bottle of sleeping pills on the dresser. He rushed to her. Wilbur took the vodka out of her hand and put it on the counter. He put his head to her chest to listen for a heart beat. There was one but he still had to wake her up. He sat her up and shook her some.p  
>p data-p-id="109f6ae072b4434f1ca155a06945e6ce""Violet!" He said. "Wake up!" He started to panic. He slapped her lightly on the cheek. Her head flopped to the other side.p  
>p data-p-id="c8932a0d6a0e1b9be7b6b6ef6e7778f4""VIOlET! Wake up! DAMMIT VIOLET WAKE UP!" He screamed in a shaky voice. He slapped her a little harder this time. She groaned.p  
>p data-p-id="ce53c9fe924378df316fbe037f8e9485""N-n-no." She said very faintly.p  
>p data-p-id="6f23e641c6dda21f8c64758ea715e487""COME ON VIOLET! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP!" He shouted even louder.p  
>p data-p-id="267d71b632a8b171ec965a0278c361e0""N-n-no g-g-go a-aw-way." She said a little stronger.p  
>p data-p-id="4fb07ab05e9c6b44e645651a03bf901d"He picked her up and stood her up she almost supported her self but almost fell. Wilbur put an arm around her waist and hers around his shoulders. He noticed how pale she was. He panicked a little more. He half carried her to the bathroom. He sat her on the toilet and he turned on the shower.p  
>p data-p-id="c380f7cf2d001b0dc86b3c8e3ef619a9""VIOLET! I need to know how many pills you took." He asked her.p  
>p data-p-id="d42a3b23cc5f9a9b5439d004efc0133a""J-just a few." She said as her voice slid down to barely audible again. She saw the shower and started to make a few feeble attempts to escape. Se mostly just pawed at him but it was more like a pet. He picked her up and put her under the cold water. She jumped and grabbed the towel rack.p  
>p data-p-id="93e148c7d73e42696b73cf401bb3be17""L-let me out." She told him.p  
>p data-p-id="12b9d00a9d2a3cf0b13f183017491eaf""Not until you get some color in your face." He told her. When he arrived she was pale as snow and just as cold. After a few minutes he looked at her again and saw her shivering.p  
>p data-p-id="4ae1f279e53f90fb55836f425dadc916""C-c-can-n-n I g-get out n-n-now?" She asked. She was soaked to the bone. Her hair was drenched, all the way down to her bare feet. She was in pajama pants and a black tank top with a sports bra on. The shirt stuck to her every curve with it being wet and in that moment he couldn't help but feel attracted to his wife even more than before.p  
>p data-p-id="8992d828dbc694440557204df0caa04d""Yes."he said turning off the water. He helped her out and wrapped a towel around her. "I will let you get dried off. I will be back in 5 minutes. If your not out I'm coming in." He told her. Se nodded.p  
>p data-p-id="47da8dc32c86855d63356b769800c4cf""C-c-can y-you get m-me some clothes f-from..." She stammered but he put a hand up.p  
>p data-p-id="d1f56f0d40826f6c608f9b658187e009""Yes. I will bring you clothes." He told her. He walked to the bedroom and got a long sleeve t-shirt and pajama pants, underwear and another sports bra for her. He opened the door and gave them to her.p  
>p data-p-id="546c19c7e3e4f9e603a2e5b150e83ea1"He stood outside the door and waited for her. He watched the clock intently. At the three minute mark she emerged. He didn't waste anytime. He hugged her tighter than he ever had before. She hugged him back. The two of them started crying.p  
>p data-p-id="c602e2baac9bd5c97fc51fc1f8c740be""I could have lost you. When I came home I thought you were dead." He told her in an unsteady voice.p  
>p data-p-id="29ed13ef871a7160ef5ec234253bace6""I'm sorry. I found the bottles and an old photo and I had a few shots ANSI started feeling guilty and.." Se said hugging him tighter burying her face in his shoulder and grabbing his t-shirt like a child does.p  
>p data-p-id="70fc58e9d395741dee3284c6692071ee""Shh. It's okay. You're going to be okay. Your fine now." He told her stroking her damp hair.p  
>p data-p-id="b10f71070fa5cdef1a8b6196464da499""I'm sorry." She told him.p  
>p data-p-id="eccd1b31eaa78db5e1aba5da78552b1e"That night they never left each others side except for a few minutes to use the bathroom. He flushed the vodka and the pills down the drain.p  
>p data-p-id="1c6835357896944a2639ea129e2c2368"That night Wilbur discovered how much she meant to him. He discovered how it feels to almost have a loved one die. He empathizes with her and helped her through her depression.p  
>p data-p-id="a9d532908a8b92a56c83c88e15d10bba"Never can one person regret something so much it pushes all future thoughts out of their head. Even to this day it still comes into his mind about the "ifs" and the "maybes'". He often thinks to himself about how he could have lost her. She never had another suicide attempt after that. But the only person who regrets that entire happening more than Wilbur. Was Violet. She gave up alcohol and never looked back.p  
>p data-p-id="74694e7eeb4b9aec2d9de91e70be4c41"Regret can be a funny thing. It can cause us to look at the past more than the road ahead. It can eat you up inside not knowing what would have happened if you had done this instead of that. But what's past has past. And yes, the past can hurt. But you can either spend all your time dwelling on it or you can turn a cheek and face the future and keep moving forward.p 


	20. T is to Stand For

p data-p-id="0170c014e44ea9ca770b7875fa949acc"Okay this one is probably the worst one I have ever written. And yes I know I skipped S... I couldn't think of any ideas... We aren't all perfect okay?/p  
>p data-p-id="0170c014e44ea9ca770b7875fa949acc" p  
>p data-p-id="0170c014e44ea9ca770b7875fa949acc" p  
>p data-p-id="0170c014e44ea9ca770b7875fa949acc"Violet knew what she believed. She was not easily persuaded. She had fought many people who would spit retorts and insults to crack her armor, but they all failed. She had a wall around her. A wall that was not easily cracked or broken. It had never been cracked before. Until one fateful day in the outskirts of Tomorrow-land.p  
>p data-p-id="b64b6bcef35c2737e9978e664419dd1f"Violet had not seen her brothers for a few years now. She began to worry. She tried calling, emailing,texting. But nothing worked. She even tried to have Cornelius Robinson track them down but even he had failed. She hoped they would be smart and keep their noses clean. She knew that they had gotten into deep shit when her parents also lost contact with her. It was like they'd disappeared from the face of the Earthp  
>p data-p-id="18954aacff46f9322d039b8de7d722ca"Violet had just handcuffed an old foe once again. Syndrome was about to be put behind bars once again. She had found him in an old building trying to reconstruct something. She was called by the police and Wilbur tagged along with her.p  
>p data-p-id="dae14c947c1234e4c62c381880bd9826"The cops had Syndrome and were pulling him away when he said something.p  
>p data-p-id="464a1ad4ede8fd24e3eeaa0c436b6a7e""You think that losing your family is bad. No-no-nonono. That is just the beginning." He spat at her.p  
>p data-p-id="5f52267964bb1de23a82f24ba124fe63"She whirled around. "Wait! What do you know of my family?" She asked.p  
>p data-p-id="324abe3cc22af619dda1a9918ad1ad03""That they are not who you think they are. They are something worse that you could ever imagine." He said grinning devilishly.p  
>p data-p-id="f4dcfe59a56394b8176ab800db26acb8""Violet stop. This is just what he wants." Wilbur warned putting a hand on her shoulder.p  
>p data-p-id="60b14a90493f1b8755dd46cf79f5e0ae"She shook it off. "My family are good people. They stand for what is right! They take down scum like you." Se told him angrily.p  
>p data-p-id="2f53e9d915901a3c02fc837e21857d9d""Stand for! Okay then miss disappear? What do they stand for exactly? Tell me I'm wrong. Prove to me that they are who they say they are." He said amused.p  
>p data-p-id="e9ac3a43a4822199754a4927b4c37052""Th-. They. Th-they stand for..." Violet stammered as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.p  
>p data-p-id="0274d2dc5873e13250f9d4dc90210a91""Go one dear what do they stand for?" He said teasingly.p  
>p data-p-id="0486f9d9fa26bc176a8eaa3160e13aae""They stand for justice. And honor." She finally said not exactly convinced herself.p  
>p data-p-id="cd74d7746291a7281545215dfe3e69ee""Oh. Do they now?" Syndrome asked sarcastically. "Tell me. Why does a good person need a mask? If they are doing good wouldn't they want the public to know of their civic duty? No. They wear the masks because they have something to hide. We all have something to hide. You. You hide behind forcefields, invisibility, and a mask. I bet you have more secrets than all of them combined." He spat at her.p  
>p data-p-id="82ccc780fa5d65ba1446f0ac3bf648d3""N-n-no. T-th-they-" she stuttered nervously.p  
>p data-p-id="07dfb88335efabcabc0aacf4cfa77a04""You don't even know what you stand for. You just go out there and act like your fighting for the good side but how do we know for sure? Tell me dear. What do you stand for?" He asked tauntingly with an angry grin on his face. With that the police took him away and put him in the cruiser.p  
>p data-p-id="6b1517d5aa8096cf8e1739ffc70888f6"Wilbur gave the eyewitness account to the officer as Violet wandered into the building by herself.p  
>p data-p-id="5b9b81d13254e46dda45026250c385b3""I am Violet Parr. And I stand for what's right." She muttered to herself with tears falling down her face.p  
>p data-p-id="fe861d2254c3d964f62b8e6c9697faf5""I-I am Violet parr a-a-and I stand f-for-" she said softer. Se tried again.p  
>p data-p-id="263317bcbec1fabcc4fa9733e4db1e41""I-I-I am v-Vi-violet p-parr. A-a-a-nd I-I stand f-for-" she stopped. She broke down. Someone had finally cracked the wall she put around herself. No. He didn't crack it. He demolished it. He just walked right through it no problem.p  
>p data-p-id="d977f0a1f7a693482e7454ac72ccbe3e""I-I-I am Violet p-p-parr and I-I-I." She tried to say again. She gave up. She sunk to the floor and cried. Next thing she knew there were arm around her. The comforting arms she knew and had grown accustomed to.p  
>p data-p-id="163f2825cb701840a325d9749b5b47de"She turned and cried into the crook of his neck. He rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair gently. He said nothing just sat there with her. No "shushing" or "there there's" because he knew they never really worked.p  
>p data-p-id="53ca87d7d9359bedccb6ce0ec14221b1"They sat together in the middle of the floor of an abandon Robinson industries building. She had finally calmed down enough to speak. She still sat there with her head laying on his shoulder and him stroking her hair and back. She moved and looked up at him.p  
>p data-p-id="270612348b6fb091779d50431dc003ff""A-a-am I a bad person?" She asked seriously.p  
>p data-p-id="f85ec965995163e04cd436a658619260""No." He said firmly.p  
>p data-p-id="fd23834b476718fd0ed828f8c1ed37e8""Sometimes I feel like I am though. He made me feel so weak and powerless. L-like I was the bad guy." She told him as she looked down avoiding his gaze.p  
>p data-p-id="06f9a441b7e4451d479e211b4c75857c""Look at me." He told her as he moved her head to look at him.p  
>p data-p-id="8a2e2e8244a6f317bd2f64e1771ca83f""You are not a bad person. You never do anything wrong. You are selfless and always think things through. Don't let dirty scumbags get t you like that. That's how they want you to feel. They like being in control. They like feeling like they have the upper hand. You know what you stand for. Don't let anyone tell you any different." He told her.p  
>p data-p-id="b68c15ede5c74603df596645469fe4a0""I-I just don't know what I stand for anymore." She explained.p  
>p data-p-id="2a473c41a5e7fa8993e3a4bf5f65e81d""Who do you fight for?" Wilbur asked her.p  
>p data-p-id="493bbb2a36403b9ec9bdaf24d2cc0001""Huh?" She looked at him confused.p  
>p data-p-id="f3a6e018e92cb4d9793c253ef8b3ab86""Who do you fight for?" He asked again.p  
>p data-p-id="2290a7f3d60660950db8dc55aad01561""The people of Tomorrowland." She told him.p  
>p data-p-id="2231f57859412d66828e9bfb9e3d6dd0""Why?" Wilbur asked her.p  
>p data-p-id="642f7d092cc4bd25781220b6849e8293""T-to keep everyone safe and to let them know that there is someone out there fighting for them." She told him.p  
>p data-p-id="4ac4ac929b844eed314fe2bc206b6d5e""That's what you stand for."'he told her. "You stand for what's right and hope. You give people hope and let them know that someone still cares."p  
>p data-p-id="182ccbf8fd77d8bf6f0ab4512602ab10"Violet sat there for a while in silence. She thought about what he had just told her. Se thought about it and agreed with him. She turned to him and hugged him. "Thank you. For reminding me what I stand for."p 


	21. Say What you Need to Say

Violet sat opposite from Wilbur on the couch. She was reading and he was catching up on homework he had been too lazy to do during the week. Violet has had a crush on Wilbur for a long time now and she has just been to scared to tell him. She has tried to tell him the past few times they had been together but he had always changed the subject when it got the least bit uncomfortable for him.

_*Flashback*_

_Wilbur and Violet were sitting in the kitchen at her house._

_"Hey Wilbur?" Violet spoke up._

_"Yes?" He asked._

_"I-I heard you and Kelley Greenwood are talking?" She said in an inquisitive voice._

_"Nah. She's too uptight." He told her with his award winning smile._

_"Any other girls you might have your eye on?" She asked._

_"Um... No. Why? Do you have your eyes on someone?" He asked as the heat rose in his cheeks and face._

_"Um... Maybe?" She said slowly and uncertain._

_"Hey. I think Dash just called me to help him with a level in a video game. Um.. Thing." Wilbur said getting up and almost running out of the room._

_*Flashback over*_

Violet took a deep breath and put her book down. She sat up straighter and looked at Wilbur."Wilbur?" She said in an almost confident voice.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." She told him trying to hold back a blush she knew was coming.

"I do too." He told her putting his books aside.

"I-" they said at the same time.

"No. Wait. You go first." They said together in unison. Violet held her hand up as for him to be quiet.

"I will go first." She told him.

"No. I need to go first. This has been bugging me for a while now and it's time I finally get it off my chest." He told her.

"Oh. O-okay." She said almost nervous about what was about to come. She figured she knew. He was going to say he was done with her. She bored him. He wanted more exciting friends.

"I like you. Not like just as a friend. But more." He told her. She saw he was blushing. He never blushed. She. violet parr was making him blush.

"I-I-I like you too. In that way." She told him as she hid behind her hair. She looked at the ground and only made little sparing glances up at him.

"This went better than expected. . Violet Rachel parr. Would you do me the complete honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked in a nobleman's imitation.

"Yes" violet said with a smile.

"BOUT TIME ROBINSON! I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE EVER GOING TO MAKE A MOVE!" Dash shouted as he came out from behind the wall he had been hiding behind. Dash noticed Violet's death stare. "Uh-oh" he said as he tuned to run away. But was stopped when he slammed into the wall of a forcefield.

"Oh no you don't you little insect." Violet said holding her hand out.

"What shall we do with him?" Wilbur asked her.

"I say we teach the little insect not to eavesdrop." Violet told him grinning.

"I couldn't agree more." Wilbur told her returning the large grin.

**Ok. Well um I feel like that sucked. Did it? I don't know. It's 3 am right now and I can barely tell what's left right up and down. So till next we meet.**

**Don't talk to strangers.**

**~Sarah**


	22. U is for Unmoving

**In this AU they are married but have no kids yet. **

Violet just got back from a mission. She flopped on the couch still in her uniform just no mask. She was just too tired to remove the red suit. She was exhausted. She had been on her feet since pretty much the crack of dawn and this was the first time she sat down and relaxed all day. Her eyes drooped some but was soon waken by the door opening again.

Wilbur walked into the house and groaned. He kicked off his shoes and fell onto the couch. Subsequently on Violet, causing her to yelp in pain. "HEY!" She shouted as he fell on her. She was covered with a blanket so it was not unreasonable that he didn't see her.

Wilbur grunted and moved off her some but didn't get off the couch. He had had a hard day too. He worked at his father's company and as a punishment he was in charge of customer service and manned the phones. He never thought people could be that utterly stupid.

"Get up. I was here first." Violet complained.

"No. I don't want to. And I bought the couch." Wilbur told her.

"Only because I couldn't go out and get it myself. You were about to buy a freakin hot pink couch because it was pretty." Violet told him.

"So. It was pretty-" Wilbur started.

"But uncomfortable as hell." Violet cut him off.

"Why don't you just get up if it bothers you so much?" Wilbur asked.

"Number one it's the principle. Number two I was here first. Number three I am too damn tired." Violet told him.

"How do you think I feel?" Wilbur asked. "I had to deal with stupid people who don't even know how to plug the damn invention in. Do you know how exhausting it is trying not to be rude and snap at them?"

"You just had to deal with people. I had to run around town all day because today was 'let's commit as many crimes as possible' day. It started at 4 this morning and didn't stop until twenty minutes ago. And it's like 8:30" violet whined.

"I'm not getting up." Wilbur told her.

"Neither am I!" Violet told him.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Wilbur woke up at ten o'clock on Saturday with Violet's head on his outstretched arm and her gripping his shirt. Her steady breathing and when the air conditioning kicked on she got a small chill and snuggled closer up to him. He wrapped the blanket and his other arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and let her steady breathing lull him back to sleep as he lay his head back down on the pillow.

**How was that? I know not a christmas story but still it's an update. How was you guy's holidays? Are you excited for the new year? I am. All the movies coming out in the next two years! Hell yeah!**

**But anyways I hope you like the short fluff story. I got the prompt from otpprompts on tumblr. I hope you liked the story. And maybe I can get another update tonight since it has been a good day.**

**Until next we meet:**

_Time is precious. Waste it wisely._

**~Sarah**


	23. V is for Vulnerable

Best of friends? yes. Inseparable? Yes. But dating? No. Violet and Wilbur have been friends since 5th grade. Now being juniors in high school. Wilbur had the good life. His father was rich, he had a huge family that was always around, his life was great. Violet on the other hand faced many horrors in her life. Every time her parents went out they had a chance of not returning. She was very shy and not outspoken. She was always scared for her parents and family and would often have horrifying nightmares involving them.

Wilbur knew of her troubles and tried to comfort her as best he could. Well. He knew of most. She kept the dreams to herself, seeing them as just dreams. He knew of her family's secret and Wilbur being the overprotective person he is, fears for Violet's safety everyday. He would often be very protective when it came to other people around her as well. Violet would appreciate the gesture but would often tell him, "you know better than most, that I can handle myself just fine." Wilbur knew it and tried to stop himself but he knew that he cared about her too much.

Wilbur and Violet would often spend multitudes of time at the other persons house and was an unofficial part of each respected family. The two would often spend more time at the others house than their own. They would also spend the night at the others house (they aren't doing the frickle frackle. Ya nasties). They would stay up and talk till the wee hours of the night. Countless times they have had all nighters together just talking. Sometimes they fell asleep on each other and woke up and it was awkward for them but they got over it.

Violet was fast asleep at the Robinson's house late at night. In her dream, she was fighting alongside her family. Then she was trapped in her own forcefield. Se tried to run to her family but was frozen to the spot. She saw her father about to be impaled. She tried to scream to warn him but no sound came out. She saw the spike go through his chest. Blood going everywhere. Coating part of the forcefield around her. Tears now streaming from her eyes she turned and saw her mother in a stretching machine. Violet knew what was about to take place and she tried to scream to her but again nothing came out. Then the machine began to move. The gears ground and began to pull her mother's limbs apart. This went on for a few minutes but began to go faster and sped up the process. Next she knew her mother was screaming in agony as her bones, skin, and organs were stretched to the brink of breaking. And break they did. They snapped and Helen Parr fell limp. Blood began to leak from her mouth and nose and gathered into a growing pool around her body when it fell to the floor. Her brother was choking. He was in a bubble and was grabbing his throat and his face was turning purple and blue. Then he hit the ground and was gone. Violet was now now bawling but no sound came out. Then she turned and a spike was coming to her.

She finally manages a scream. "NOOOOO!" She screamed as she sat up stock straight in the bed. She looked around and saw Wilbur stirring. She finally broke. She hugged her knees to her chest and broke down crying. Wilbur heard her scream and turned to her and saw her crying. He did what any other good friend would do. He got up and sat next to her. He hugged to her to his chest. She turned to him. Looked up at his for a split second but then broke down again. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shirt. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. He didn't like when she felt vulnerable.

"Get it out. Just let it out. I'm here." He told her softly. He sat there with her like that for the good part of an hour. He noticed she was sleeping and he lay down in the bed. With her on his chest and his arms around her. He fell asleep instantly. Her heart beat beating faintly against his stomach and her now steady breathing lulled him to sleep. Her head lay against his chest and moved up and down with each of his breathes.

Violet woke up first the next morning. She noticed where she what position she was in. But she didn't move. She remembered her dream from last night and how scared she was. It felt so real. But his arms around her felt...safe. And she liked it.

She remembered how awkward it was before when she had woken up and he was cuddling her. But this felt different. She didn't know how but it just did. She laid her head back down on his chest and his arms went around her a little tighter. But she didn't mind. His heart beat was slow and steady along with the rise and fall of his chest.

Wilbur woke up twenty minutes later and saw Violet still on his chest. He was about to move but stopped when he heard Violet.

"No. Please don't." She said in a small voice.

"Ok." He said wrapping his arms around her again. He felt a heat rise in his face as he blushed and smiled. Something was different but neither could tell that they might have finally gotten out of the friend zone and now saw each other in another light.

**Well. How was that?Again, another prompt from otpprompts. But the book is drawing to a close. I am running out of letters of the alphabet!**

**Till out next meeting,**

_I gotta jar of dirt! I gotta jar of dirt!_

**~Sarah**


	24. W is for Walk-In

**IMPORTANT: Okay. Before I start this. This has smut. It might not get too bad. Not sure yet. But you have been warned. Don't say I didn't warn you! I don't want any complaints! But if you don't want to read it I will have a part indicating when it starts and when it ends. But trust me... You will want to read the part after the smut! You won't regret it.**

Wilbur's parents were on business and the house was empty. The rest of the family was out with the Robinson parents. Franny made Wilbur stay home due to school.

Wilbur didn't mind. It was only him and Carl, and Carl was busy cleaning. It was now Saturday afternoon. He had invited Violet over, with Carl's consent of course. The two had were dating but, Carl figured that they wouldn't do anything stupid since Violet had a decent head on her shoulders.

The doorbell rang and Wilbur jumped off the sofa and ran to the door. He beat Lefty to it. He opened the door and let Violet in. Carl came up behind the two and decided to give them the 'don't try anything because I'm in the house' lecture.

"Now I will be in the next room over so I don't want to hear anything I shouldn't. But seriously. Don't try anything." Carl finished staring at the two.

"Silly robot. I've got the whole thing under control." Wilbur told him pinching his "cheek".

"Pfft. Where have I heard that one before?" Carl said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Carl. Do you honestly think that we would do that? Even without you in the house?" Violet asked.

"No. Well..." Carl started.

"Then why would we do that with you in the house?" Violet asked.

"Well. Fine. But okay..." He said letting them go. "Seriously. I might drop by randomly."

"Okay." Wilbur called as he dragged Violet away.

Wilbur grabbed her keys and purse and threw them on the coffee table. He turned on the TV and went to sit down and grabbed Violet and pulled her down with him. Both laughing she tried to get away but he held her on his lap and began to tickle her. She was laughing hysterically as she squirmed in his grip.

"W-Wilbur Robinson! S-s-stop this right now!" She said between each laugh and breath. He grabbed her waist and kissed her. Sparks flew at the soft kiss but intensified as the kiss deepened. Soon it became a full on make out session. (Well kiddies if you want to stop I suggest stop now.)( you can pick back up at the random bolder part.)

Violet began to run her hands through his hair as she was still sitting on his lap. Her knees straddled his hips almost. Their tongues fought for dominance and he won as he drug his teeth across her lip receiving a moan from her in return. His hands slipped under her shirt and ran along her sides. They moved up and down until they finally went all the way up. She broke the kiss to help him take her shirt off. In turn he shed his. He kissed her lips and moved downwards down her neck to her collarbone giving her a small bite and he got a moan of pleasure from her as he kept moving south. He finally arrived at her breasts.

He smiled at her. Next thing she knew she was staring up at him. He kissed her again as he unhooked her bra. He kneaded her breast and felt a smile creep onto her lips as he kissed her. Her hands ran down his chest and down to his belt. She made her way to the buckle.

"Wilbur." Called Carl. The two froze. They didn't know what to do. Then Carl came through the doorway. "I wanted to know-WHAT THE HELL!" He cried. Violet turned invisible and Wilbur was still frozen.

"I leave you two alone for ten minutes! Look I'm coming back in two minutes and both of you better be decent!" Carl yelled. He left the room in a huff. Wilbur looked down at the imprint in the sofa where Violet was. He climbed off her and grabbed both their clothes off the floor.

"Sorry." He told her. Extending her clothes to her. She took them still invisible. She turned away from him and put her shirt and bra back on. She sat in the corner of the couch and the outline of her looked as though she was hugging her knees to her chest.

"Vi. I'm sorry. This is my fault. If I didn't-"

"No." Violet said reappearing. "Look. We are both at fault. We have an equal share in this. So there will be no pointing fingers. Okay?" She said grabbing his hand in hers. He smiled at her and ran his thumb over he knuckles. Carl came in. They parted hands.

"Okay. What the hell were you thinking?!" Carl asked putting his hands on his hips.

"We weren't." Wilbur spoke up. Violet was looking at the floor with her knees in her chest.

"Do you know what could have happened?! If you got pregnant!ugh!" He said gesturing to Violet who shrunk and flinched at those words. "Your parents would never trust me again! You both have your whole lives ahead of you! Why screw it up with one thing!? You are only 17!" Carl continued. Violet couldn't take it anymore. She got up and walked out of the room.

Violet felt the tears gather and sting her eyes. She walked out onto the balcony. She knew Carl was right. She was being stupid and didn't think. She leaned on the railing and held back the tears. After a few minutes Wilbur walked out and stood beside her. They stood in silence for a few minutes until he broke it.

"He's not gonna tell our parents. I really am sorr-"

"He's right." Violet spoke in a small voice.

"What?" Wilbur asked confused.

"He's right. We are only seventeen. We were lucky once. I'm not sure if it will happen again." Violet said in a wavering voice.

"If you're not comfortable doing it. That's fine. We won't do it. I'm fine with that. Just tell me. I will never be mad about that." Wilbur told her as he brought her into a hug.

They stood there together in the hug for a while. Wilbur's heart beat calmed her down. Eventually they went inside and say down on the couch together. She was just leaning in him and he had his arm around her. Every twenty minutes Carl would come check up on them. Every time he would come in Violet would blush and hide her face.

**Well. How was that? I hope I did that idea justice. Let me know. But anyways. Vote. Comment. Tell your friends. And for X it will be a readers choice. I was going to do a second part to the Hogwarts chapter. If you have any other ideas then go ahead and let me know. Till next time...**

_Don't eat the yellow snow_

**~Sarah**


	25. X is for eXcuses

X is for eXcuses

"God dammit Robinson!" Violet shouted as she shook the door handle violently. "You couldn't just leave Jack alone about Merida now could you? Now he locked you in a closet. But my question is why the hell did you drag me into this! I am just an innocent bystander. Why! I was just minding my own damn business and the next thing I know I am dragged down a hallway and shoved in a closet with you!" Violet vented.

"I don't know why they dragged you into this!" Wilbur shouted back even though it was a complete lie. Jack knew he liked Violet and this was his revenge plan. Wilbur gave Jack credit though. It was underhanded and absolutely uncalled for but he marveled at Jack's creativity.

"What did you say to Jack to get him to come up with this hair brain scheme " Violet shouted

"That is an excellent question." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He had told Merida about Jack's crush on her and that had sent him up the wall. But they ended up dating in the end so Wilbur wondered why it mattered. He knew they were male gossiping about who they liked and such and what Wilbur did went completely against the bro-code.

"Look Robinson. The O.W.L. Exams are two weeks away. And I have a shit load of stuff that needs to be done. Find us a way out." Violet told him bluntly.

"Okay. Okay. I'm thinking." Wilbur told her. He didn't see how they were going to get out without their wands though.

Violet just realized how close they were together. They were crammed together in a room with maybe eight feet from wall to wall. With many cleaning supplies as well. So that forced them closer together. Violet noticed how close the walls were together. Se didn't like it.

"P-please hurry." She said quieter after a few minutes.

"Look. I'm trying okay!" Wilbur snapped. Violet flinched at those words. She was more focused on her breathing. 'In. Out. In out. Slow and steady. The walls aren't moving. The walls aren't moving. Holy shit the walls are moving.' Violet thought. She started to hyperventilate. She sat down and put her head between her legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked confused as he turned around and saw her.

Violet was dumbfounded by the question. Her claustrophobia disappeared as anger rose again.

"No! I'm not okay!" She shouted as she stood up again." I am locked in a closet with a pompous windbag who thinks he is king shit! But has absolutely no idea what the hell he's doing. And I'm sorry if I'm not thrilled inside at the fact that I was shoved in a rather tiny broom closet with the guy I have liked since third year. And I'm sorry if my claustrophobia was messing up your concentration o' great and noble one! If you don't figure out a way to get out of this place in the next ten minutes I will lose it!" She shouted. She was now almost yelling in his face. She was sick of his shit!

"Wait you like me?" Wilbur said with a smirk.

"Wait. Did I say that? Um." Violet said embarrassed.

"Yes you did say that." Wilbur said as his smirk got even smugger. But he didn't press on. He instead turned to the door and sighed."Look. Um. If we out our head together we might find a way out." He told her.

"What? That's it? You're not going to taut or tease me about it? No witty comeback? No smart remark? No-" but she was cut off by soft lips smashing onto hers. She then stopped all reason. She felt his hand on her cheek. With her brain now shut off she now put her hands around the back of his neck and began kissing him back. She felt his skinny but strong arms curve down to her lower back where they stayed as he pulled her closer to him. The kiss drew to a close when both pulled away. They looked at each other.

"Is that better than a witty remark or smart comeback?" Wilbur asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Violet said laughing. "Yes that is better." Then the door opened. Jack stood there with the wildest grin on his face. Violet and Wilbur broke apart from each other as fast as they could. Violet turned invisible, as that was her panic mechanism. But neither boy freaked out. They knew she could do that and just brushed it off.

"So? How was your twenty minutes in heaven?" Jack asked with a smirk. "But. I think you might want to know that we saw the whole thing."

"We? Who is we?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh. Nobody. Just me. Merida. Peter. And Wendy. But Dash stopped by when it was just getting really good. Before he ran away he said something about a 'black mailbox'?" Jack said as his smirk got wider.

Violet reappeared. "What!?" She shouted in disbelief. "My brother saw that! Well black mail my ass! I have some dirt on him and Vanellope!" Violet said crossing her arms.

"Oh well. So Robinson? Why'd you wait so long just to kiss her?" Peter asked.

"Well I was waiting for the right moment." Wilbur said inwardly pleased with his answer.

"That's a bullshit excuse there!" Merida called.

"It is no excuse!" Wilbur chimed in.

"Um Wilbur?" Violet said.

"What?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Yea. It is."


	26. Y is for You Shouldn't Have Heard That

**The two are married and Violet has some exciting news. But she doesn't know how to break it.**

Violet paced the room up and down for at least twenty minutes. She was still holding the test in her hand that read 'positive'. She bit her thumb out of nerves. She was happy, excited, nervous, scared. No not scared. Terrified.

Violet had married Wilbur almost a year and a half ago and the two were talking about a child but nothing had ever been set in stone. She worried if he was going to be happy, scared, angry, she didn't know what to expect. She began to ramble on with herself.

"A child. I mean will he want it. Of course I will keep it but I don't know if he will want it. He just brushed off the subject sometimes. But maybe that was because he was tired. I mean what will I do if he doesn't want this child. He might just leave me. No he wouldn't leave me right?" Violet mumbled to herself.

While Violet was pacing between the kitchen and living room, Wilbur had just gotten home. Violet was so preoccupied that she never even heard the door open or close. He heard her talking to herself.

"Will he be mad. I mean you will have to tell him. A kid though. If he leaves me then I would be . Out of luck. I would be forced into the streets." Violet muttered. "A child. How do I tell him. I-I don't even know if I can. I mean he will be home any minute. How am I supposed to tell him. Do I just come out and say it? Do I beat around the bush at first? Do I just rip the band-aid off? I don't know!" She said shouting the last sentence.

"You don't know what?" Wilbur asked as he leaned against the doorframe. Violet turned around and shoved the test up her sleeve inconspicuously.

"Oh. Um. You weren't supposed to hear that. Um. How much did you hear exactly?" She asked blushing.

"I heard something about a bandaid and the 'I don't know' you shouted. Also about you needing to tell me something?" He said in a curious voice raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Shit. You. Shouldn't have um heard that part." Violet said pushing the test away from her hand and farther up her sleeve.

"Violet?" Wilbur said in his old cocky voice.

"Hmm?" She said trying to distract herself from the current situation.

"What ever it is I promise we can get through it." Wilbur said as he set his jacket on the couch.

"Well. Um. You know how we talked about a child some?" Violet said looking at his shoes.

"Yes? Why?" He asked completely confused.

"Well. I-I. I-I'm pregnant." She said pulling the test out of her sleeve. She looked up at Wilbur. He was looking at her in shock. She waited for the blow of how he didn't want the child and for her to get out of his house. But next thing she knew she was being picked up and twirled around the loving room.

"Yes! That's amazing!" Wilbur exclaimed. "I'm going to be a father!" He said putting her down and pulling her into hug. He wrapped his arms around her. A father. He was going to have his own kid. Violet was pregnant with his child.

"You really think so?" Violet asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I know so." Wilbur said as he held her shoulders and looked at her with sincerity.

"What if I screw up?" She asked.

"We could always just make another one." Wilbur said absentmindedly with a smile. Violet grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Wilbur I'm serious." She said.

"Look. You won't screw up. My mom used to tell me stories of how she raised me. She was scared about her screwing up. Or her not being ready yet. But she told me. 'Your motherly instincts take over and you just ride on them. You soon know what they like and dislike within a week.'" Wilbur told her.

"And you're really excited about this?" Violet asked to make sure. Wilbur smiled at her. He kissed her.

"Of course I am. I will be with you every step of the way."

**I hope you fare well and till next time,**

**~Sarah**


	27. Z is for ZZZ's

Violet had had about 5 hours of sleep in the past 6 days. She was running on willpower at the moment seeing as they were out of coffee. There had been crime after crime, chore after chore that needed to be done.

Violet was doing the laundry and pulling the clothes out of the dryer. She opened the door and was hit by a wave of warmth. She smiled but the feeling made her eyes droop, so she pressed on and kept moving. She pulled the clothes out and set them on top of the dryer. They were so warm and comfortable. She completely forgot what happened next.

Wilbur came home that night at 8pm. He was going to give Violet a special evening since she has been working non stop for almost a week. He walked in the door and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't there. He checked the bedroom and bathroom but she wasn't there either. Finally he went to the back of the house and found her. She was bent over the warm clothes that were on top of the dryer. She was fast asleep.

Wilbur walked over to her. He decided not to wake her. He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She stirred some but not because of her waking up. She was just dreaming. As he carried her she snuggled closer into his chest. He smiled at this.

He made it to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. He noticed she had her super suit under her shirt and sweatpants. He frowned.

'The people of this town need to be less dependent on her. This is getting out of hand.' Wilbur thought. He sighed knowing countless times she had been called for little nothings like a house break in, or a mugging. Sure if she was patrolling it'd be another story but this was when she was not on duty and sleeping.

Wilbur changed into his pajamas then joined her in bed. He lay his arm across her waist and pulled her close. She did not protest. She was far too deep into dreamland to notice anything from reality. She did snuggle up to him and he saw a smile spread on her face. He laughed internally at this. Soon he was fast asleep with her.

Wilbur woke up the next morning and saw she was still asleep in his arms. He could tell she was not getting up anytime soon.

**Well hello! Hope you enjoyed that bit of fluff. **  
><em>Hakuna Matata<em>

**~Sarah**


End file.
